Of Past and Present
by CrimsonSnapDragon
Summary: Ondraya is taken from her home Rivendell when she is very young. She manages to escape the horror into which she was sold, and returns to the elven way of life. But what happens when she finds she cannot fit in? Or when her master comes back for her....
1. The Tavern

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
Okay, I know the beginning is a BIT mary-sueish. But I promise, that's the only part!! Once you get past the flashback, Mary Sue dies. Please be merciful *big watery eyes  
  
Review?? THANK YOU!! ^^  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The guard walked quietly back and forth in front of his post. The faint sound of horses' hooves, and rickety wagon wheels reached his ears. A shabby little caravan pulled into view. "Who goes there!? Friend or Foe!?" Demanded the guard.  
  
"If I was a foe, do you REALLY think I'd admit it?" Demanded the cart's driver. "I am here to see your master, Lord Dagrius." Added the driver.  
  
"What business have you with him?" Questioned the guard.  
  
"My own." Replied the feeble old driver. Sighing, the guard pushed open the doors.  
  
"You may pass." He stated grudgingly.  
  
The old man rode through without a second glance. The guard closed the gate behind him.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Ah! Gannon, my old friend, what have you brought me this time?" Asked Lord Dagrius, stepping out of his palace doors to meet the old driver.  
  
"My best shipment yet." Declared Gannon proudly. Lord Dagrius frowned.  
  
"How have you outdone yourself THIS time?" He asked.  
  
Gannon puffed his chest forward slightly, in a bragging manner. "Elves!" He squealed. Dagrius's jaw dropped.  
  
"Elves!?" He whispered in awe. Gannon nodded, grinning smuggly.  
  
"A whole batch a beautiful she-elves, fresh from Rivendell!" His exclaimed happily.  
  
"Well let me see them!" Dagrius ordered.  
  
"Yessir, yessir, yessir!" Gannon chanted, jumping down from his post in the driver's seat.  
  
Two large, well-muscled men got down from the bench too. Dagrius eyed them as worms.  
  
"I see that you still need these buffoons to actually HANDLE your catches." He sneered. Gannon sighed.  
  
"They get rowdier every day sir, and I get on in my years."  
  
"Don't I believe it." Dagrius grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lord Dagrius stood by as the two large men proceeded to force every captive out of the back of the cart, which was actually a large cage. He had short, curly hair, with a neatly trimmed black mustache and goatee. His white shirt was loose and billowy, and his black pants and shiny black boots contrasted with it. He was a wealthy man with great power in government. Many men both feared and respected Lord Dagrius. He just had the aura about him that said 'bow to me'. Maybe it was the cocky smirk that constantly crossed his features. Or maybe it was the way he looked down at you, even if you were taller then he. It might even have been the way he stood. Whatever it was, Lord Dagrius was not someone to be trifled with.  
  
"Come on, get outta there!" Growled the two large men, roughly ripping the she-elves from the cage. Finally they were all out, and lined up in a neat row on the ground, on their knees, heads bowed.  
  
Dagrius walked down the row, eyeing each one. Most were in night-slips. "Did you capture them during the night?" He questioned. Gannon nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yes, milord. There was no other way. They were hard enough to get, without doing it in broad daylight." He explained.  
  
"Hard? How?" Dagrius quipped. Gannon walked over to one particular she-elf, and grabbed her hair. He yanked it so that she looked straight up at Lord Dagrius. She snarled.  
  
"This here is the daughter of Lord Elrohir in Rivendell. Her grandfather is Lord Elrond." Gannon informed Dagrius.  
  
(A/N: Let's just pretend that Elrohir married and had kids. I don't know if he actually did or not.)  
  
Dagrius took a lock of her hair in his fingers and examined it. The moon reflected off of it, tinting it from pure black to a shade of mysterious blue. She scowled at him angrily.  
  
"Yes," He murmured. "I've heard that the kin of Elrond have darker hair than most elves." He stated.  
  
"Actually sir, she has blond hair like all the others. But when her father found her missing, he sent a rather large search party looking for her. We got some potion from a local apothecary, and made her drink it. It turned her hair from gold to ebony, and her eyes from blue to brown. It tanned her skin, as well." Gannon explained.  
  
"I see. Did it replace her elvish ears with normal, round ones, too?" Dagrius asked, fingering the ROUND tip of her ear. Gannon sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately no, sir. That feat was accomplished with a knife. We cut them to that shape. You can still see the scars." He pointed to long, angry red lines on the back tip of each ear.  
  
"It was just recently done, I see." Dagrius observed, noting that a small amount of blood had only just dried on her ears.  
  
"Yessir." Gannon nodded. "It was rather difficult. She's a feisty one."  
  
"Feisty, hm?" Dagrius grinned wickedly.  
  
"Yessir." Replied Gannon.  
  
"HOW feisty?" Dagrius continued to ask.  
  
"My men had to wrestle her to the ground to tie her bonds." Gannon sighed.  
  
"Your men are worthless brutes." Dagrius snapped.  
  
"Oh but sir...!" Gannon started.  
  
"Shut-up! Shut-up before I change my mind! Give me this one!" He pointed to the one she-elf. Gannon grinned wickedly.  
  
"Fifty pieces of gold and no less." He ordered.  
  
"Twenty-five." Dagrius bartered.  
  
"Forty." Gannon frowned. Dagrius stalked over to him, and grabbed his collar menacingly.  
  
"FIVE." He hissed. Gannon gulped with fear, and nodded.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." Dagrius smirked, letting him go, placing money in his palm, and storming back to the girl. "Come." He ordered, making his way back inside. The girl didn't move. He stopped when he realized that she hadn't budged. "COME!" He said again, more sternly. She didn't even blink. He stomped back over to her, and slapped her. "NOW, wench!" He hollered. Finally, she brought herself to her feet and trudged after him, glaring.  
  
Gannon loaded up the rest of the she-elves, and left Dagrius's castle.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Ten years flew by. Dagrius received more and more slave girls. Ondraya, as was her name, felt bad for each of them. When they were first brought to the castle, they had no idea what they were in for. They came with an air of innocence, but many died. Suicide, brutal beatings, and torture were all very common in Dagrius's castle. Only a few of the original that Ondraya had met on her first night remained.  
  
Her hair still had not changed back, nor her eyes or skin. She had once looked mournfully in the mirror every day, examining her mutilated ears. But she didn't dare any more. The memories hurt too much.  
  
Yes, she remembered the night all too vividly.....  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Her father's search dogs were on the cart's trail. She could hear them baying in the distance, and her hopes soared.  
  
"Damn beasts!" Gannon cursed.  
  
"What'll we do, boss?" One of Gannon's oafs asked stupidly.  
  
"Drive across the river! They'll lose our scent that way!"  
  
Sure enough, they managed to get the wagon through the current. The two ogres of men had to get out and push the wagon over several rocks, but they made it anyway.  
  
Once on the other side, Gannon brutally ripped her out of the back "YOU are going to get us caught!" He sneered, the foul stench of his breath on her face. She scowled and kneed him THERE... "OW!!!!!" He cried, releasing his grip on her, and doubling over in pain. Instantly, the two men grabbed a hold of her upper arms. "That's it!" Gannon barked. "I've had it with you, wench! Hold her down!" He ordered the two. They obeyed, and pushed her to the ground.  
  
One held her face, while Gannon heated a dagger over a newly built fire. Eventually, it began to glow red hot. The other she-elves, still in the cart, watched in terror, as the delicate point of Ondraya's elvish ears was mercilessly cut away.  
  
She screamed over and over, tears rolling down her cheeks. Elven ears are very sensitive, and so the pain was immense.  
  
Before they finished her first ear, she'd blacked out in pain.  
  
When she awoke, she found that they'd poured a potion down her throat. She looked completely different. No one would recognize her now...  
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
She ran over the checklist in her mind. Boots- check, breeches- check, shirts-check, and even a sword- check. A whole sack was dedicated to food.  
  
Finally ready, she headed towards the stables. There, she saddled the fastest horse, packed him up, and left the empty castle; never looking back...  
  
She had done it. On this fateful night, she escaped after ten years of torture from Dagrius  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
(MARY SUE-ISM ENDS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Months passed, and still Ondraya roamed. Every moment was torture, for all that she could think about were those years in Dagrius's castle.  
  
Ashamed. There was no better word for it. She was ashamed that an old man (Gannon) and his two ogres for assistants had caught her, changed her, and sold her. Not only that, but they'd sold her to the worst owner in the whole slave market. Beatings, starvation.  
  
Yes, she was ashamed. She felt like one of those poor, pathetic people in stories who need a knight in shining armor to rescue them. Fairytale people whom are dependant on others for their lives. She'd failed herself.  
  
It was in these moments, that she'd look at her stolen sword, and glare at it. Then, she'd take it, and practice.  
  
Each day she practiced with it. She practiced on foot, on horseback, hell; she'd even taken it in the river once. She found it hard to maneuver the blade, and keep you footing in the current, all at the same time. But eventually, she figured out how.  
  
She was all right with her bow and arrows. She practiced them every day, too. And if an arrow snapped, she gathered materials, and made another. It was a long and meticulous process, but it took her mind off of things.  
  
Then, one day, she came across a tavern. There was loud music and laughing emanating from the inside. Feeling bold, she stepped through the doors.  
  
When she stepped in, all grew quiet. Every eye was on her. She kept her expression placid; neutral. There was a mirror on the wall, and she looked at her reflection in the corner of her eye.  
  
She was really thin. That was the first thing she noticed. And her outfit didn't help. It was made from soft brown leather. Broken in, and flexible. Her top was sleeveless, and stitched up in the front, and the collar was shaped like an arrowhead. Her 'pants' were like a short skirt with slits all the way up. There were two ties on each hip that held it together. Sort of like a loincloth, only brown leather, with shorts underneath. This left her free to move around without anyone seeing anything.  
  
She had on finger gloves, an armband, and gauntlets, all with fringe. Her boots stopped just below her knees, and were also capped with fringed leather. They laced all the way up. Her only jewelry was the two earrings she wore, the ear cuff, and a choker with a swirling symbol on it. Her waist-length black hair was tied up with a ribbon. Her bangs, which reached her chin, were too short for the ribbon to hold. So they hung in her face.  
  
Her expression hardened, as she noticed her ribs poking out. The top was very short, so you could easily see her belly, which (despite her lack of weight) was well toned. Her quiver was strapped to her back, along with her bow. Her sword hung in its sheath on her hip.  
  
Her brown eyes scanned the room, as all stared at her in wonder. Since when did women travel with weapons?  
  
She walked across the room, her boots clunking on the hard wood floors. She sat down on a stool in front of the bar.  
  
"May I help you miss?" Asked the bartender.  
  
It was the first voice she'd heard in months. "A mug of your strongest." She ordered, and he went to fetch it.  
  
Chatter resumed in the room, but it was quieter than it had been before. The man passed her the cup, and she dropped two silver coins on the table. She sat there for a while, drinking, and staring at the table.  
  
Someone slid onto the stool next to her. "You're not from around here, are you?" Questioned the person. She shook her head. "Then where DO you hail from?" The man pressed.  
  
"Not here." Ondraya answered. Her voice cracked slightly from months without use. The man chuckled.  
  
"Why do you travel with weapons?" He questioned.  
  
"Why are you so nosy?" She retaliated. He laughed some more.  
  
"Are you always this hostile?"  
  
"Are you always so annoying?" She shot back, her eyes still focused on the table.  
  
He held out his hand. "My name is Imeron." He introduced. She glanced at his hand dryly.  
  
"Do you want a medal or something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No. I just want your name." Imeron replied.  
  
"And I want a mansion. Doesn't mean I'm gonna get it."  
  
Imeron shook his head, chuckling. "A name hardly compares to a mansion." He laughed.  
  
"Are you saying my name is worthless?" She scowled.  
  
"How would I know? You haven't told me your name." He said, a lopsided grin forming in his handsome features.  
  
She ran her eyes over him. He had on a brown leather vest, and brown pants. His boots were faded and scuffed, but they were brown too. His skin was weathered and tanned. His eyes (the only thing he had that wasn't brown) were a sharp, piercing green.  
  
His brown hair was shaved, and a small beard ran around his chin. It was short and bristly, kept well.  
  
"Go away." Ondraya growled.  
  
"Only after you tell me your name." He smirked.  
  
"I don't accept blackmail." She growled.  
  
"I don't accept haughtiness." He smiled at his cleverness.  
  
"Then don't look in the mirror." She snapped, putting her mug down and standing up. She started walking out the doors. Imeron scrambled after her. He grabbed his sack on his way out the door.  
  
He got outside to see her mounting a white steed. "Leaving so soon?" He asked, grinning crazily.  
  
"The sooner to get away from you." She answered.  
  
He untied his horse from the standing pole, and jumped on it. "I shall follow you then." He declared.  
  
She smirked wickedly. "Good luck." Was all she said, before she gave her steed a good kick, and went flying down the trail.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Imeron called after her, urging his stallion forward.  
  
The trees flew by them and they ran on and on. Miles stretched behind them.  
  
Finally, they reached the river. Ondraya's horse stopped short. "Whoa! Boy, whoa!" She hollered. He reared up in fright, causing her to clutch his mane to stay on. She gave him a slight kick. "GO!" She ordered. He whinnied and snorted, eyes wide. "GO!!" She repeated. He growled and stamped his hooves.  
  
Imeron came racing around the corner. "Ah! There you are! Waiting for me?" He smiled cheekily. She scowled at him. "First one across the river, wins!" He declared happily. Her eyes flared.  
  
"Hey! I never..." Too late. Imeron was half way through by now. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"What? Did you quit or something?" He demanded. She glared.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, but if I beat you, you have to tell me your name!" He laughed, leaning forward on the horse. The stallion trotted delicately across the last few steps, and reached the bank. "I win!" He smiled.  
  
"No you don't! I never agreed to that!" She argued, still trying to kick her horse across the river. He frowned.  
  
"What's the matter?" He yelled.  
  
"The damn beast is scared of the current." She called back, agitated. He dismounted his stallion, tied it to a tree, and started walking across the shallow river. When he got to her side again, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a long line of cloth. He tied it around her horse's eyes, like a blindfold.  
  
"You're not very good with horses, are you?" He taunted.  
  
"Just shut-up and get him across the water." She snapped. Sighing, Imeron took the reins, and began to pull the horse to the other side. At first the horse resisted, but when it realized that the blindfold wasn't coming off, it had no choice but to let Imeron lead it.  
  
"That's it, nice and easy." Imeron soothed. Finally, they reached the opposite bank. Imeron glanced down at his pants mournfully. "Great. Just great." He muttered.  
  
"Ondraya." She said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Imeron looked up, confused.  
  
"My name is Ondraya." She repeated. He grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ondraya." He smiled, extending a hand. Ondraya glanced at it speculatively before putting hers forth as well, and shaking it. "So what were you up to, roaming the country?" Imeron asked.  
  
"None of your damn business." She snapped. He sighed.  
  
"Ah, back to that again, are we? Am I going to have to beat you at another contest to get THAT info out of you, too?" He commented. She glared.  
  
"I was simply roaming." She said finally.  
  
He smirked. "Well ~I~ was on my way to Lothlorien." He boasted. She frowned.  
  
"What is Loth-loth...whatever?" She asked, eyebrows creasing. His eyes went wide, and he did a small sort of gasp.  
  
"Why, 'tis the Realm of the Lady of the Wood!" He exclaimed. Then the shock faded from his face. "Since you do not but roam, you are welcome to join me there." He replied, winking at her somewhat. She frowned at what his little wink implied, but then shrugged.  
  
"Alright. As you pointed out, I have not else to do." She stated. His face burst into a large grin.  
  
"That's the spirit!" He declared happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, sorry that this was so long and boring. I know that it was VERY Mary Sue-ish in the beginning, and so I apologize. This means that if anyone reviews and tells me that it sucked because it was a Mary Sue, I'm going to tell them to fuck off because I DID warn u in the beginning.  
  
For the rest of u who actually understand that ~I~ KNOW that this was Mary Sue-ish, please leave a lovely little review ^^  
  
Thanx---- and I promise that this will be much more "LOTR" focused in ch.2 ^^ none of the main characters played a big role in this, did they? O well, whatever ^^ ch.2, I swear ^^  
  
~* ElfPilot *~ 


	2. Daggers and Bets

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
  
Kiki-0303: I know. That would hurt a LOT. Guess you'll just have to read to find out ~.^  
  
Yavanna: It wasn't Mary Sue-ish? IT WASN'T MARY SUE-ISH!!! *jumps up and down, doing little happy dance. THANX!! ^^  
  
SaFire Sky: Eh, what can I say? Her story rox ^^ Thanx for all the compliments.  
  
Thanx to everyone!! I got very few reviews, (  
  
But those who did review RRRRRRRUUUULLEEE!!! LOL thanx REVIEW AGAIN!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
ONDRAYA'S P.O.V.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
(A/N: P.s.! This takes place after the war. Everyone is still alive! EVEN HALDIR, WHO THEY MERCILESSLY KILLED AT HELM'S DEEP! I heard a rumor that he wasn't supposed to die. Damn Peter Jackson...I shall have to send a mob of angry Haldir fan girls knocking on his door...heh heh heh)  
  
Imeron = craziness. That was my first impression. And my second, and my third, and my fourth, and my fiftth, and my sixth, and well, you get the point.  
  
He hummed while he rode, and the smile never faded from his face. His pastime was talking. Even if I wasn't listening, he was just riding along, babbling away. He talked about unimportant things. Like his father, the weather, his horse, the weather, his home, the weather. Are you noticing a pattern?  
  
I must admit, he WAS actually pretty good at predicting the weather. He took one glance at the perfectly blue, cloudless sky and said, "It's going to POUR tonight." Then he kicked his horse forward, and continued along as though he'd never said anything in the first place.  
  
Sure enough, that night, we practically had a monsoon. It rained from sundown to sunup. The rivers and lakes were overflowing, and much vegetation was drowned. A heavy mist hung in the air, keeping everything damp. Even then, Imeron's spirits stayed high.  
  
He would often question me, and when I didn't answer, he'd come up with some sort of bet. We were pretty evenly matched. He knew my name, my age, and my favorite color. I had his spare blanket, dagger, and leather pouch. He valued information, and I valued material things.  
  
One night, after we set up camp, I noticed that it was especially dark out. He was in the process of asking me where I was from (and trying to think of a bet we could place that we hadn't used already), when the fire suddenly went out. He had been tending it, and I sighed. "Can't you get anything right?" I snapped, agitated.  
  
"Oh come now!" He laughed. "'Tis just the wind toying with us!" He exclaimed. "You yourself saw how large it was." He pointed out. I grunted. It HAD been a big fire... I grasped my sword hilt.  
  
"Be on your guard." I warned.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" He mocked, not seeing the scowl on my face.  
  
Something was wrong. Fires don't die like that. *Snap!  
  
I whipped my body towards the direction of the sound. There was someone, or something, out there. For once, even Imeron was quiet, sensing the seriousness of the situation. *Shing!  
  
Something metal flew past my head. I had ducked just in time. The fire lit back up. Imeron and I glanced around wildly, bewildered. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing.  
  
I followed his gaze and noted a dagger imbedded in a tree trunk. There was a piece of parchment rolled up and attached to the dagger. Carefully, I edged toward it. I was dismayed to find that it had cut my hair and pegged the few strands to the tree. Apparently, I hadn't ducked it as well as I'd thought. Thank goodness that I lost only those few strands.  
  
Imeron continued to grip his sword and glare at the trees around us as I snatched the piece of parchment from its holds. I unfolded it, and smoothed it out. It read:  
  
~~~Now did you REALLY think you'd escape so simply, my darling? Didn't it ever occur to you that running from the castle was just a little TOO easy, that night? Tisk, tisk. I thought, that after ten years, you would know better. I suppose that you'll have to learn the hard way. My eye is ever watchful upon you. Enjoy your wanderings...while you can.  
  
Forevermore,  
  
Your Lord Dagrius  
  
P.S. You might want to keep an eye on your little friend...~~~  
  
I scanned the note a few times more. Then, cursing loudly, I crumpled it and tossed it into the fire. "It's okay, Imeron. They'll give us no trouble...tonight." I added.  
  
Oh no, if I knew Lord Dagrius, he'd bide his time. He'd let me stew and toil in the dark, have me constantly watching my back, looking over Imeorn's shoulder. He'd break my spirit, and then attack with all he was worth. I'd seen him do it to countless others, and he'd just as simply do it to me, too.  
  
"What did the note say? Who was it from?" Imeron asked, sitting down beside me.  
  
I stared at the flames silently, my expression hard. Finally I replied, "Go to sleep. I see long days ahead."  
  
Shrugging, Imeron laid out his bedroll and settled down upon it.  
  
I lay back, too. Perhaps it HAD been too simple escaping him. Maybe I wasn't really free. Oh well, no use fretting over it now. Imeron had said we'd reach Lothlorien boundaries tomorrow. I should sleep, also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He woke me up the next morning, cheery as always. "Come on! Move! It's time to get up!" He called, shaking me. I groaned and rolled over. "Come on!" He laughed, and I sat up.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming. Leave me be already!" I snapped. He shrugged and went to finish re-packing his things. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched. My horse stamped his hooves impatiently. "Don't you start nagging me, too." I muttered, scowling at him. He stopped, content with just swishing his tail angrily.  
  
I rolled up my makeshift bed, and attached it to my bag. "Ready?" Imeron questioned.  
  
"Yes, yes. Let's go already." I growled, jumping onto my stallion's back.  
  
We trotted along a worn, dirt path. My senses were bristling. Every edge of me stood on end. After last nights little...encounter, I wasn't going to be caught off guard again. Plus, there was a new sensation in the air. Someone was watching us, no doubt about it.  
  
"Do you feel that?" I whispered, glancing around. Imeorn stopped mid- sentence. Who knows what he'd been going on about.  
  
"Feel what?" He questioned.  
  
A shiver ran up my spine. "That." I replied. His eyebrows creased.  
  
"No." He answered. I frowned. I couldn't be going insane, could I?  
  
A shadow moved to my left, and I heard distinct footfalls. "You don't hear that!?" I mumbled, frantic.  
  
"Hear WHAT!?" He asked, becoming exasperated. "Ondraya, you must be hearing things. We are both humans. If you hear something, I should hear it too." He commented.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I growled, glaring at him. He shrugged.  
  
"All humans have the same hearing range, unless they're rangers or something. But you're going on about noises and shadows as though you have an elf's senses!" He exclaimed.  
  
(A/N: If only he knew ~.^)  
  
"Elves have greater capabilities?" I inquired. He nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yes! An elf could see past that waterfall over there." He explained, pointing to a cascading rush of waters in the distance.  
  
"It's just trees over there." I grumbled. "What's there to see?" I muttered.  
  
He stared at me, shocked. "You can see over there!? Come now, you must be jesting!" He laughed. I scowled.  
  
"Who's joking? It's just a bunch of trees." I growled. He laughed.  
  
"Okay, sure." He chuckled. Obviously, he didn't believe me. I couldn't see what he was going on about. He was making it sound like the waterfall was MILES away, and only gods could see from that distance. I shrugged. I could see it fine. Maybe he was just going blind.  
  
We rode on in silence for a little while. "Hey, you never told me what that note was about, last night." He commented suddenly.  
  
"I didn't have to then, and I don't have to now." I replied smoothly.  
  
"Would you wager on it?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in the most ridiculous manner I've ever seen.  
  
"Would you SHUT-UP and pay attention to everything around you?" I retaliated. He shrugged.  
  
"Your loss. I was going to bet my horse's saddle." He declared. His horse began snorting and neighing indignantly.  
  
A small smile tempted my lips. "I think you'd have to get his opinion on that first." I remarked. He smiled.  
  
"Apparently. You know, you never answered my other question either." He added.  
  
"Which one was that? You never stop badgering me for information. How can I be certain WHICH question you're referring to?"  
  
"The one about where you're from." He replied.  
  
"What about it?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What's its name? Where is it?" He asked. I shrugged.  
  
"Wish I knew." I answered.  
  
"You are quite the joker this morning! Stop!" He cried.  
  
I scowled. "What do you mean 'I'm quite the joker this morning'?" I snapped.  
  
"Well first you're saying that you can see and hear things that are a great distance away," He started.  
  
"I COULD! And I STILL think we're being followed!" I interrupted. He gave me a sarcastic look that said 'surrrrreee...' and then he continued.  
  
"And now you're telling me that you don't know the name of the city or country where you're from. Riiiiiiiight..." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. Sarcasm dripped from his tone.  
  
I scowled. "Just because you don't believe me, doesn't mean it isn't true." I snapped.  
  
"Well let's puzzle it out, shall we?" He asked, his mood suddenly light and cheery again. I rolled my eyes. Here we go...  
  
"You have lovely tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes. You are mortal, and fight well. You are not exceptional with horses, but you fare well with them nonetheless. I'd say you're a woman from Gondor." He summed up.  
  
"Doesn't ring a bell." I shrugged. He frowned.  
  
"Well it matches your appearance. Most people there look like you. Or rather, you look like most people there." He paused and eyed me up and down again. "Only not as thin." He added.  
  
"Must you bring that up!?" I exclaimed. So Dagrius never fed me...so my ribs poked out slightly, so what!? I was gaining...  
  
"It's true! You look like a skeleton!" He replied tauntingly.  
  
"You're about to look like road kill if you keep it up." I growled warningly.  
  
He held up one of his hands in defeat. "Okay, I surrender! I surrender!" He laughed. I just rolled my eyes again.  
  
"You're a nut. I question your sanity. AND I STILL THINK THAT WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED!" I hollered. Birds shrieked at my sudden outburst, and flew from their branches in fright. Imeron laughed.  
  
"Well, if no one knew of our presence before, they do now." He commented.  
  
"O shut-up." I muttered dryly.  
  
Imeron was just about to open his mouth and say something else, when several arrow tips appeared from practically no where, pointing at us. I drew my sword, and they all tensed, waiting for the command to shoot.  
  
"You see! I TOLD you that we were being trailed!" I yelled. Imeron chuckled.  
  
"Amazing how you stay focused on one thing, even in the most dire situations." He laughed. I clenched my jaw.  
  
"Amazing how you can look even more idiotic with arrows pointing at you. I didn't think it was possible, but apparently, it is." I retaliated.  
  
"Enough bickering!" Someone called. I looked to my left, and noticed another blond person step forward. He wore a very serious expression, and had a mature and wise air about him.  
  
"Ah! Haldir, my friend!" Imeron exclaimed, hopping off his horse.  
  
This elf (I'd noted their pointy ears by then) motioned for the others to lower their weapons. He smiled at Imeron slightly. "Sorry that my men mistook you for trespassers. They didn't recognize your...companion." He said slowly, looking towards me. Then he turned his attention back to Imeron. "It has been a while." He declared.  
  
"Too long. We must catch up." Imeron smiled. By now, all the other elves had disappeared. One moment they were there, and the next, they were not.  
  
"Haldir, this is a new friend of mine, Ondraya. I just met her a few days ago. Ondraya, this is my good friend, Haldir. He's the reason that I was coming to Lothlorien in the first place." Imeron introduced us.  
  
I hopped down, and extended my hand for Haldir to shake, but instead he turned it and kissed the back. I pulled it away, bewildered. Haldir looked startled at my shock, and Imeron burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry there, old chum. Forgot to tell you that Ondraya isn't the most feminine woman there is." Imeron said between his mirth. Haldir eyed my weapons.  
  
"I see that now." He muttered. I scowled. Just WHAT was so funny? "Come," Haldir said suddenly, changing the topic. "We shall go to the city and you two shall rest." He exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds good." Imeorn nodded.  
  
I grabbed my horse's reins, and followed behind the two chattering pals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We came to a stream a short time later. It was a stream that fed off of the waterfall that Imeron and I had seen so far back. "We must cross." Haldir announced.  
  
"How?" Imeron asked. "I've only come to Lothlorien once, and I came a different route that time." He added.  
  
In reply, Haldir blew a long, high whistle. An elf appeared from behind a tree on the other side, and whistled back. He tossed a LONG rope across the current.  
  
(A/N: For anyone who read the book, this scene should sound familiar. They cut it out of the movie though ( wah)  
  
Haldir caught the cord and fastened it around the trunk of a nearby tree. "Walk on the rope." He explained.  
  
Grinning like a chessy cat, Imeron hopped right up there. With simple ease, he practically skipped to the other side. He stopped when he got to the middle. "Ondraya, what say we make a bet of this?" He smirked.  
  
"What sort of bet THIS time, Imeron?" I snorted.  
  
"If I get across without falling, and you don't, you must tell me..." He paused. " Your worst fear." He concluded.  
  
"And if you fall and I don't?" I asked, hands on hips.  
  
"You may have my horse's saddle, as was promised before." He smiled.  
  
"That hardly seems fair." Haldir remarked. "A secret for a saddle?" His eyebrow rose speculatively.  
  
"It's practically impossible to get any information out of Ondraya." Imeorn explained. "I had to race her to find out her name!" He laughed.  
  
"I take it you won that race." Haldir observed. Imeron nodded proudly.  
  
"Imeron, I've already told you, I need no saddle." I snapped, jumping back to the previous conversation.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. You ride BAREBACK." He taunted. I scowled.  
  
"If we have this bet, I want something worth my while." I demanded.  
  
"You've gotten everything else of mine." He pointed out.  
  
I smirked. "You think so?" I asked haughtily.  
  
"Yes." He replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't have your dignity." I added. His face fell.  
  
"What's going through that head of yours?" He asked.  
  
"If I win, you must spend the whole day in a gown." I smiled triumphantly.  
  
Several emotions crossed his face: shock, fear, and determination. Finally, he nodded and smiled. He had agreed.  
  
"This ought to be interesting." I heard Haldir mumble.  
  
Imeron turned back around and skipped the rest of the way across the rope. "Your turn!" He shouted when he got to the other side. "Would you like me to throw another rope for you to use as something to hold on to!?" He taunted.  
  
"Only if I get to strangle you with it when I reached the other side!" I called back.  
  
"IF you get over here!" He shouted.  
  
"O, rest assured, I shall!" I answered. Then, I placed one foot on the rope.  
  
It was thick and strong under my boot, but swayed violently. Why did I agree to this, again? Oh yes, Imeron in a dress. My resolve hardened, and I walked calmly across. It actually wasn't that hard.  
  
I jumped down on the solid ground of the opposite bank. Haldir landed beside me.  
  
"Who wins?" Imeron asked.  
  
"Neither." Haldir judged. "You tied."  
  
I frowned. So I wouldn't get to see Imeron in a dress, after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's ch.2!! hope ya liked ^^  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~* ElfPilot *~ 


	3. Solemnity

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
Nightshade: Imeron gets even crazier in this chap ^^  
  
Spooky Fyre: Isn't anime great? If u like Gundam Wing, and you like this, you might like my Lord of the Rings and Gundam Wing Crossover fic. Here's the link to ch.1 if you'd like:   
  
Melissa: Thanx ^^ that's a great compliment. I noticed that u've reviewed a lotta my fics. You're so cool ^^ thanx  
  
Thalionoriel: Tankies ^^ Maybe I =should= get Imeron in a dress...Hee hee  
  
Name: Poor Haldir!! I must do something nice for him in this fic ^^ Also, I just LOVE your stories. Jack is just SOOO cool. I feel honored that u reviewed for me ^^  
  
Daughter of Anubis: Yay ^^ Everybody likes the bets. Also, Anubis is real cool. But I personally like Horus best (for gods) and Isis (for goddesses).  
  
Allor Gale: No, it wasn't the potion. That's explained in this chap a little more. But I'll tell ya anyway. Dagrius was so cruel, that he basically beat the memories from all his slaves. Ondraya found that if u didn't remember what he did, it hurt less, so she subconsciously cleared her mind of ALL memories. I hope that's not confusing ^^  
  
Kiki0303: Naw. I'm just gonna have her and Imeron be like brother and sister. I just love Legolas too much not to have my OC love him too ^^  
  
Okay everyone, thanx for reviewing. And for those of you who didn't-- *smacks you on head* bad!  
  
*ahem, anyway. I have made a list of reviewers that I'll contact whenever I update. If u left an e-mail in your review, or signed your review, I automatically put u on the list. If u are on it (I e-mailed u this chapter) and don't want to be, lemme kno and I'll take ya off. If u didn't leave an e-mail, or don't have one in your bio, or just want to be on the list, leave your e-mail in your review (hint hint , heh heh ^^)  
  
That's it! ENJOY! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ONDRAYA'S P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir led us through a winding maze of trees and stairs. He and Imeron were still babbling, as I glanced around at the gorgeous settings. The feeling of someone watching me was even greater than before. The other two either didn't notice or didn't care; I wasn't sure which.  
  
Before long, we'd arrived at the base of a large tree. Haldir reached up and pulled down a thick rope. "Brains before beauty!" Imeron smirked as he began to shimmy up the rope.  
  
"Oh so not only are you calling your friends ignorant, but you're calling yourself ugly as well." I pointed out. He just grinned.  
  
"Why hide the truth?" He asked as he continued to work his way up.  
  
"So you ARE ugly?" I confirmed. "Works for me." I shrugged.  
  
"After you, milady." Haldir bowed, motioning to the rope. He was completely disregarding the previous conversation. I blinked my eyes, flustered at how he'd just addressed me. Then, getting over the initial shock, I grabbed hold of the rope and began to climb it. Haldir was right behind me. What a gentlemen.  
  
At the top of the rope was a large wooden structure, called a 'flet' (according to Haldir, anyway). Imeron was already settled in, his muddy boots resting on the table. "Ah! The beauty arrives!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in adoration. Haldir knocked his shoes off the table as he walked by him.  
  
"I WAS going to say 'make yourself at home', but it appears that you've already managed that." He remarked. I chuckled. Imeron gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift."  
  
Sighing at his ridiculous antics, I spread my bedroll out on the floor. Then I plopped down on it.  
  
"Aw! Now she's =sleeping= beauty!" Imeron laughed.  
  
"Shove it, Imeron." I yawned, then closed my eyes and drifted off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narrator  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Imeron glanced at Ondraya and chuckled some more. Haldir eyed her. She was already fast asleep. "Long journey?" Haldir asked. Imeron shrugged.  
  
"I guess. She's been completely on edge ever since last night. I almost feel bad for her." Imeron sighed.  
  
"What was last night?" Haldir questioned. Imeron shrugged again.  
  
"We were just sittin' there, when our fire suddenly went out. When it lit back up, we noticed a dagger embedded in a nearby tree. There was some note attached to it, but she threw it into the flames before I could read it." He explained.  
  
"Really?" Haldir's eyebrow rose inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah. When you guys were following us this morning, she was completely freaking out." He informed Haldir.  
  
"Had we known that she was with you, we would not have stalked you like that. I was also unaware that our discreet presence was frightening her." Haldir explained. Imeron laughed.  
  
"Don't let her hear you say that." He advised. "She takes pride in being courageous." He chuckled. Haldir nodded.  
  
"I'll remember that." He decided.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Ondraya woke up, they had a light dinner in Haldir's flet. Then Haldir declared that he had border duty again that night, and wouldn't return until sunup.  
  
"You may explore the city, although I recommend sleep." He called as he climbed back down the rope to the grounds below.  
  
"I've had enough sleep." Ondraya grumbled.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here." Imeron stated, pulling off his worn brown boots.  
  
Ondraya just waved her hand like someone waving away and annoying fly. "Sure." She muttered. Glancing down at her boot to make sure that her spare dagger was there, Ondraya shimmied down the rope.  
  
As she hit the ground, she could feel the eyes on her again. But she shrugged it off and continued on her way.  
  
She had dreamt about Dagrius coming after her, and hoped that she didn't talk in her sleep. How embarrassing it would be if Haldir or Imeron had heard her mumbling about that dark decade with Dagrius.  
  
This brought about another point to her mind. What had her life been like =before= Dagrius? She remembered being caught by his slave trader, and she recalled him hurting her. It had been a burning, searing pain. But what had that man hurt? Ondraya could not remember. She had gone to great lengths to block all those terrible memories from her sore mind. The pain was too intense. All that she could remember was her life in Dagrius's castle.  
  
He'd always told her that her life before that was pathetic. He said that she'd lived in penury, and that she should be grateful he'd taken her in. He always mentioned how much better off she was than before. But all that she could think was 'If my life before Dagrius was =worse=, than it had to have been REALLY bad.' And with that, she decided that she didn't want to know about her previous life. It was just easier that way.  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to think so foully while in this beautiful city. Lothlorien was dark, ghostly, and yet, uplifting. Despite the gloominess, the city was tranquil. And the tress were golden, gorgeous.  
  
The Elves were courteous too, and nodded at her as she walked passed them. It was a greeting without words. She'd just nod back and continue on her way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ondraya wasn't sure how long she walked for. The sun was already gone, by that point, and the moon loomed overhead. Most of the elves were retiring for the night.  
  
Ondraya knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep again. She might have more nightmares of Dagrius. Besides, sleep was uncomfortable and boring to her. Lothlorien was tranquil, and she felt, for once, at peace. Her mind wasn't spinning and racing like it usually was. Her heart wasn't thumping with anxiety and fear like always. She was breathing easily. This was a feeling that she wanted to bask in for as long as possible. She was happy.  
  
Happy, that is, until an elf jumped down from the tree above. He landed directly in front of her. She jumped back with shock, yelping slightly. She was cursing herself for not paying attention. She should have noticed him!  
  
"Why the hell did you do that!?" She shrieked. He bowed.  
  
"So sorry, milady. I saw you walking, and wanted to catch up with you." He explained. Swallowing, and finally getting control of herself once more, Ondraya nodded. The elf walked over to her, and they began strolling. "I am so sorry for startling you and Sir Imeron this morning in the woods." The elf apologized. Ondraya shrugged.  
  
"It's quite alright. I knew that =someone= was there, I just wasn't sure who." She smiled. He laughed. "Speaking of 'who', who are you?" She asked.  
  
"By the Valar! Forgive me, I completely forgot to introduce myself." He exclaimed. "I am Mathis, son of Milrad." He smiled.  
  
"Ondraya." She replied.  
  
"A lovely name." He assured her. She grinned.  
  
"I suppose." She shrugged.  
  
"Who are your parents?" He asked. She paused. She didn't know.  
  
"No one of great significance." She answered, finally.  
  
"But who are they? Do they live here? Do I know them?" He inquired further. She cast him a glance but answered anyway.  
  
"I suspect that they live in Gondor now, or some other city of man. Unless you've been there, I doubt very much that you'd know them." She responded.  
  
"Still, that does not tell me who they are." He persisted.  
  
"Nor does it tell me." She replied curtly, and began walking again. She knew her answer had miffed him, but she didn't care.  
  
He puzzled her words over, and then ran to catch up with her. "I'm sorry if my questions offended you, milady." He apologized. She smiled.  
  
"It's alright, really." She grinned.  
  
"'Tis just..." He stopped there, pausing as though unsure if he should say it or not.  
  
"It's what?" She prompted him.  
  
"'Tis not often that a lady of your...uniqueness, graces Lorien with her presence. In fact, 'tis not often that a lady such as you graces Middle Earth itself!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Such as me?" She repeated, confused. He sighed.  
  
"I should really learn not to open my mouth." He muttered.  
  
"No, no. What did you mean?" She insisted. He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
"Not many women carry weapons-let alone use them." He explained. She smiled.  
  
"Good." She grinned. Mathis blinked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He questioned.  
  
"Good. I prefer to be unique." She informed him. He laughed.  
  
"Truly you are one of a kind, milady." He grinned. She smiled too.  
  
"Glad to hear it." She glanced at the horizon. The sky was tinting pink and orange. The sun was rising. "It appears that I have wandered and talked the night away, for morning dominates the moon." She declared.  
  
"Would you like me to escort you back, milady?" Mathis questioned.  
  
"Please." She nodded, accepting his arm.  
  
~*~  
  
She arrived back at Haldir's flet, and climbed up the rope. "Good night, Mathis." She whispered, peering over the edge when she reached the top. He bowed.  
  
"Good night, arwenamin my lady, It had truly been an honor to be graced with your presence this night." He replied. She smiled.  
  
"Likewise." She replied, and he scampered off. She stood and turned, going inside.  
  
Haldir was already back. "Good evening, milady. Or should I say, good morning. Where have you been all night?" He inquired.  
  
"I took your advice and explored the city. 'Tis lovely. One of your guardsmen, Mathis, was kind enough to show me around." She answered.  
  
"Ah yes, Mathis. He is quite the gentlemen. I am glad that you enjoyed these woods, milady. The Lady Galadriel will be most pleased to hear that." He smiled warmly.  
  
Ondraya paused in taking off her boots, "Lady who?" She asked. Haldir's eyes went wide.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, that Lady of the Light?" He repeated. Ondraya shrugged.  
  
"Never heard of her." She replied. Haldir, who looked thoroughly disturbed, just nodded. "I shall introduce you to her before you leave the city." He resolved. She nodded and lay down on her bedroll. "Milady, dawn is breaking. You shall sleep now?" He questioned. She yawned and nodded.  
  
"It's just how I am. Nocturnal." She replied, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke a few hours later to the smell of something cooking. "What's that god-awful stench?" She inquired, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching.  
  
"I'm afraid that you slept through breakfast, Ondraya. I am in the middle of making lunch." Imeron replied. Ondraya looked over to see that whatever he was trying to make was black, charred, and smoking.  
  
"That explains everything." She growled, getting up and walking over to the burnt pan. "Did you make breakfast, too?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Naw. Haldir said that he refused to eat my toxic food. He made it." Imeron replied, grinning. Ondraya laughed.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Speaking of Haldir, where'd he get to? Wasn't the point of your visit to see him? So far, he's only been around when you're sleeping." She muttered, grabbing a piece of bread that hadn't been mutilated yet. Imeron shrugged.  
  
"He said that he was going to make preparations for a meeting with the Lady Galadriel." He answered. Ondraya nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He about had a heart-attack when he heard that I didn't know of her." She added. Imeron dropped the pan, and it hit the floor with a loud 'clang!'  
  
"You've never heard of the Lady of the Light?" He gasped in horror.  
  
"No. So what? What's the big deal?" She muttered.  
  
At that moment, Haldir appeared in the doorway. "She shall see you now, Milady." He nodded to Ondraya.  
  
"Galadriel?" Ondraya confirmed. Haldir just nodded solemnly.  
  
Ondraya, Imeron, and Haldir all descended the rope. Haldir lead the way to Galadriel's chambers.  
  
Finally, though, he stopped in front of a large pair of oak doors. "You go in alone, Ondraya. Make sure that you use good manners." He cautioned. Ondraya frowned.  
  
"Yes, yes. Manner, manners. You elves are so picky." She grumbled, pushing the door open.  
  
She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. This wing of Lothlorien, out of everything she'd yet seen, was by far the most beautiful. It was almost impossible to verbally describe; it was so breathtaking.  
  
"Over here, Child." Declared a strong and wise voice.  
  
Ondraya rounded the corner, and came face to face with a pair of ocean blue eyes. "Whoa! Hello!" She exclaimed sarcastically, and Galadriel smirked. Her slender hand emerged from beneath her pristine white robe, motioning for Ondraya to sit on a nearby stone bench. Ondraya complied.  
  
"Who are you, dear girl, that knows so little of the Elves?" Galadriel questioned.  
  
"Ondraya." She replied, introducing herself  
  
"Yes..." Galadriel murmured knowingly.  
  
"I take it that you're this 'Lady of the Light' that everyone keeps ranting about?" Ondraya inquired. Galadriel nodded slowly. "And you are the Lady of Lothlorien?" Ondraya pressed, finding the silence awkward. Galadriel just nodded again, smiling somewhat. Ondraya shifted her feet nervously.  
  
"But you are =you=, child?" Galadriel whispered.  
  
"I told you. I'm Ondraya." Ondraya frowned. What was up with this woman? Hadn't she just said that?  
  
Galadriel gave a small laugh at her answer. "Yes, You told me your =name=, but still. I know not who you =are=." She explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ondraya asked, almost hesitantly. She wasn't sure that she wanted the answer.  
  
"Who are your parents? Where are you from? What do you feel, think? What is your path in life?" Galdriel said softly, almost incoherently.  
  
Normally, Ondraya would have changed the subject by now. But something about the Lady Galadriel made her stop and pause.  
  
"I wish I knew." She confessed.  
  
"A wise answer," Galadriel assured her.  
  
"Wise? How on Middle Earth was that wise?" Ondraya puzzled, eyebrows knitting together.  
  
"I saw your hesitation. The truth, no matter how harsh, is always preferable to a lie." Galadriel stated. "'Tis better to open up." She added.  
  
She began walking towards Ondraya. Her footsteps were silent and unheard. As she came closer, Ondraya realized just how tall she was. Her eyes were knowing, and her expression simple. Her mouth was set in one small, straight line. Her eyebrows simply hovered over her oceanic eyes. Galadriel gently placed a soft hand on Ondraya's cheek. It was like silk: smooth and fine.  
  
Ondraya subconsciously stood. Galadriel caught her eye. She could not turn away. She wanted to look somewhere else, see something different. But an unseen force compelled her to drown in Galadriel sea-like eyes. Ondraya had no control over the whirring feeling in her mind, or the refusal of her muscles to work.  
  
Galadriel's jaw dropped ever so slightly. "By the Valar," She murmured, blinking. Ondraya was finally able to tear away from her gaze, trembling somewhat.  
  
"W-what?" She stammered. Galadriel dropped her hand and stepped back, shaking her head as though to clear thoughts. "What did you see?" Ondraya pressed. Galadriel was silent for a moment. Then, finally, she looked up.  
  
"Do you want to know?" She questioned, serious. It seemed like such a simple question, but Ondraya detected the solemnity hiding behind it. She merely nodded, unable to rouse her voice.  
  
Swiftly, and yet slowly at the same time, Galadriel stepped towards a small, serene waterfall. She grasped an elongated silver pitcher that was nearby. She filled it with the sparkling crystal water, and moved it towards the stone pedestal in the middle of the area.  
  
Agonizingly slow, she poured it into the top of the carved stand, "Come here, child." She commanded quietly, fixing her gaze on Ondraya once more.  
  
Ondraya's feet inched forward slowly, without her even being aware of it. She could not take her eyes from Galadriel's pale face. It was like a light in the dark; beckoning to her.  
  
"Look for yourself." Galadriel whispered mystically, pointing her elegant fingers to the water. Swallowing, Ondraya peered over the edge.  
  
At first, it was calm and still. But ripples formed before her eyes. All on their own, the ripples expanded across the silver water. Fuzzy images surfaced. With each new ripple, the vision cleared.  
  
There was a town. Two waterfalls crashed behind the marvelous structures of the city, throwing a dazed mist on the scene. Small figures moved slowly, gracefully, across the grounds. Everything was tranquil.  
  
A ripple formed from the center out, and another image revealed itself. There was a man sitting behind an oak desk. Shadows played across the man's features, but Ondraya could see his head hung low in defeat. He was depressed. Ondraya peered closer, trying to see passed the darkness, but the vision changed abruptly.  
  
There was an empty room. No, wait, It wasn't empty. A woman stood on the balcony, hugging her arms tight. Clouds covered the sun, and her face was hidden too. Her shoulders shook, and she fell, suddenly, to her knees, as dogs howled in the distance. She was weeping,  
  
There was a small crackling sound, and flames appeared over the water. They seemed so real...so close. Ondraya could almost feel the heat emanating from them, and her ears, for some strange reason, burned. A girl's screams were heard above the fire, and the water instantaneously turned bright white. Then, it faded to black. There was a blue tint on its surface, but that was all.  
  
Ondraya stepped back, shaking. Steam rose from the pedestal, curling softly in the dense air. Ondraya blinked. What was all that?  
  
A hand fell on her shoulder, and she jumped. She had even forgotten that Galadriel was there! The elder elf scanned Ondraya face. "You are puzzled." She decided. Ondraya could only nod.  
  
"I saw the visions also." Galadriel informed her quietly.  
  
"Then, then who w-were those p-people?" Ondraya stammered. Galadriel sighed and looked away.  
  
"Dear child, listen well. I long to tell you, my heart aches with grief. And yet I cannot." She stated. Ondraya's eyes went wide.  
  
"What! W-why!?" She questioned frantically.  
  
"The laws of the Valar forbid me." Galadriel whispered mournfully.  
  
Ondraya slumped back, defeated. "Now there is more to plague my mind." She muttered.  
  
Galdriel glided towards her. She gently grasped Ondraya's chin, and forced her face up. "Hope remains, dear girl." She murmured.  
  
"How could it?" Ondraya grumbled, shaking free of the firm and gentle grip.  
  
"Go outside and tell Haldir that I require council with him." Galadriel ordered softly. Ondraya looked at her.  
  
"Why?" She mumbled.  
  
"Do as I say, child. Fetch him!" Galdriel repeated, a little more stern.  
  
Ondraya jogged towards the doors. She paused slightly, and turned to look at Galadriel once more. She felt this would be one of the last times she ever saw the wise elf. "Thank you." She whispered; knowing her gratitude was heard. Then she pulled the door open, and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. That's all ^^  
  
I hope that you're all puzzled and intrigued now. Don't worry, everything seen in the mirror WILL be explained. But not this chapter ^^  
  
You have to keep reading to find out! Again, leave your e-mail and I'll add you to my update list. SO REVIEW!! ^^  
  
~* ElfPilot *~ 


	4. On the Road

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
  
LegoFodoPip: A) Thanx for the way cool review!! B) This I dedicated to you also ^_^  
  
Dizzy Diskraciya: Uh oh. Weary spots. I know what the elves from different cities look like. Men in a tavern? They're all drunken pigs. They wouldn't care a thing about proper attire and protocol. I don't care. In my fic, the war is over, and Boromir is the only one gone. I don't care about their 'infallible memories' either. When those elves were tortured and mutilated into the first form of orcs, they sure didn't remember their past elven lives, now did they? Name one of those females (besides Eowyn).  
  
CrazyPolishElf: Don't worry. Visions WILL be explained: much later ^_^  
  
Daughter of Anubis: I tried to keep Galadriel all mystical and mysterious  
  
Melissa Greenleaf: Review strike!?? NO!! have mercy!  
  
Kiki0303: read to find out ^_^  
  
Well, thanx everyone for your review! And review again, k? Also, this chap. is dedicated to LegoFodoPip. Everyone go read her stuff!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ODRAYA'S P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seems like only yesterday that I first met Galadriel. But in truth, it was nearly two months ago. I left her room, only to find Haldir and Imeron waiting outside.  
  
"Crimeny, Ondra! You've been in there for =hours=!!" Imeron exclaimed, using his nickname for me.  
  
"Hours? I was only in there for a few minutes, Imeron." I replied.  
  
"Nay, milady. Your meeting did indeed span a long length of time." Haldir interrupted. I shrugged.  
  
"Okay, whatever. The Lady wants to see you, Haldir." I informed him. He nodded and brushed passed me, walking through the large wooden doors.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
When he came back, his solemn expression was drawn taught. His mouth was set in a grim line, and his eyes were shadowed. "What'd she want, buddy?" Imeron inquired. Haldir shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. Come, dinner awaits." And with that, he had stridden away.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Now, our little trio was on the backs of our horses, riding out of Lothlorien. Haldir wouldn't say why, or where we were going, just that we =were= going.  
  
"Come one, Haldir, buddy, pal, chum, good ol' reliable friend o' mine!" Imeron tried to coax him, throwing an arm around an annoyed Haldir's shoulders. "PLEASE tell me what we're doin'." He begged. Haldir sighed.  
  
"Imeron, as good of friends as we might be, the Lady Galadriel has forbidden me to talk to anyone. I wish I could tell you, but I must follow orders." He explained. Imeron sighed.  
  
"Sure...the immortal, all-powerful elf comes before me." He muttered. I laughed.  
  
"Gee. I wonder why." I replied sarcastically. Imeorn flashed me a cheesy grin, and I rolled my eyes, kicking my horse into a canter.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Days passed, slowly but surely. Still, Haldir kept his mouth shut. Imeron tried betting him to get the information, but Haldir didn't seem interested in gambling.  
  
I, however, find all of Imeron's antics quite amusing. And I did get him in a dress. One of the servants had packed it in my travel bag for me (thinking I was going to wear it-yeah, right).  
  
Imeron bet me on who could stay silent the longest (just because he was bored out of his mind, and decided he wanted to win some cash). Stupid idiot. He can't stay silent to save his life. It wasn't five minutes before he was riding sidesaddle in that gown. In fact, he had to wear it to bed, too. That was quite interesting. He trailed it in the fire that we'd set up for camp, and, well, I had to throw him in the river to put his burning dress out. No complaints though....heh heh.  
  
Before long, though, we'd spent a week on the road. It was on the morning of the seventh day that Haldir declared that we'd nearly reached our goal. "How much longer?" Imeron whined.  
  
"We'll be there before nightfall." Haldir told him.  
  
"Yeah!" I cheered, and Imeron laughed.  
  
"I thought that Ondra =wasn't= anxious to get there." He taunted.  
  
"Imeron," I scowled. "You had better learn what to do with that cockiness, or I shall tell you." I warned. He laughed.  
  
"I eagerly anticipate such a lesson." He winked. My jaw dropped, and I whacked his arm.  
  
"Imeron, you perverted swine! You =know= that that's NOT what I meant!" I exclaimed. He smirked.  
  
"I think that you meant it. There's an evil side that's trying to escape you, Ondra." He stated, nudging his horse closer to mine. Scowling, I got rid of him in a very simple way: I whacked his horse's rump, sending the poor beast flying into the woods. Imeron had two choices: cling for life, or fall on his ass. He chose the former, naturally.  
  
"You see! There's the demon in you reaching out, you wicked girl!" He called as he tamed his panting animal. I smiled evilly.  
  
"Perhaps." I agreed.  
  
"Stop your childish pranks this instant!" Haldir bellowed suddenly. "We are nearing the city! If they see you two acting the fool, they will call up the guards on us!" He stated.  
  
Imeron puffed out his chest in mock bravery. "They wouldn't dare call troops against such a fine person as I!" He boasted.  
  
"Fine person? I don't see any 'fine person'." I teased him, shading my eyes with my hand as though I were searching the woods around me for this 'fine person'.  
  
"Honestly, Ondra, you must have eaten my cooking! You're never this spontaneous!" Imeron laughed.  
  
"Imeron, if I ate your cooking, I'd be dead." I pointed out dryly. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, whatever you did, don't stop it. I like this 'wild' you!" He replied, winking to show that he was hinting at more...  
  
I slapped his arm again. "Imeron, if you keep up with announcing those disgusting thoughts, then I shall..."  
  
"Silence!" Haldir ordered, holding up his hand as a signal. Imeron and I shut our mouths immediately. He sighed. "Didn't I tell you?" He muttered. "They have sent a small squad of soldiers out to see us in." He informed us, exasperated.  
  
I paused, and listened. I couldn't hear any footsteps, but the small vibrations that their marching made in the earth rustled the underbrush. This was the sound that I heard. "You are right," I nodded at Haldir. "There's about a dozen of them." I decided after listening a moment more.  
  
"What are you talking about!? I hear nothing!" Imeorn shrieked.  
  
Haldir scoffed. "Keep up that yelling, and you can be sure that they'll have heard you." He muttered.  
  
"I take it that that's a bad thing." Imeorn observed, watching Haldir's expressions for more clues.  
  
"Well it's certainly not the most honorable way to enter a city, being escorted by guards, I mean." He explained. My mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding, as did Imeron's. So =that's= what Haldir had been trying to tell us.  
  
Shrugging, I turned my horse's reins, to avoid walking right into an up- turned tree root. Suddenly, my eyes came level with the point of an arrowhead.  
  
"ARRRGGHH!!" I hollered. "What is up with you Elves and sneaking up on people!? Can't any of you ever just sit and tree and yell 'Hey, up here'!?" I exclaimed, realizing for the first time that we were entering =another= elven city.  
  
The holder of the bow gave me an odd look.  
  
Haldir's hand fell on my shoulder to silence me. I sat back in my saddle, content to just scowl and cross my arms in a pout. "We come in peace." Haldir explained in that serious, no jokes voice of his. He lifted his hand from my shoulder, and held both up in surrender.  
  
"What is your business, here?" Demanded one of the other elves.  
  
"Our business..." I started, but this time, it was Imeron who quieted me (surprisingly). He simply clamped his large, callused hand over my mouth. I glared at him, and pulled it away.  
  
"You should teach your lady to hold her tongue." The arrogant elf stated, looking upon me as though I were the mud on the bottom of his shoe. My upper lip curled in a sneer.  
  
"Why you rotten little maggot..." I started, but was quickly silenced as all the bows whipped back up. I blinked, not even realizing that they'd been put down in the first place.  
  
The other elf chuckled. "I'm sure." He murmured. Then, after scanning me for a moment, he turned his gaze back to Haldir. "You are a guardian of Lorien, are you not?" The guard-elf questioned. Haldir nodded.  
  
"Aye."  
  
The other elf laughed somewhat. "Seems strange to have someone else point their bow at you, does it not?" He sympathized.  
  
A tiny smile graced Haldir's lips. "Aye, that it does. But I must put aside personal grievances. I am here on business of the Lady Galadriel." He stated. The other elf looked at Imeron and me.  
  
"And the mortals? What of them?" He inquired haughtily. Mortals. Humph. I'll show him mortals.  
  
"They are with me." Haldir said firmly.  
  
The other elf sneered. Obviously, he had a problem with humans. "You, Haldir, I can let through. I shall have to arrange special accommodations for the mortals, though. I doubt I can do it before the sun goes down." He informed Haldir.  
  
Haldir shook his head, tresses bouncing. "I'm sorry, but that will not do. You see," He paused, glancing at me. Suddenly, he changed the language that he was speaking. I figured that it was some sort of Elvish, due to the fact that the other, haughty elf would nod occasionally. Finally, he stopped.  
  
"Well in that case, I will go to all measures necessary." The other elf assured Haldir, and began walking away.  
  
Haldir kicked his horse forward, following the other elf. The rest of them had vanished at some point or another. I wasn't sure when, though I could feel their eyes on me...they must be in the treetops.  
  
I yanked on Haldir's sleeve. "What did you say?" I asked, my forehead creased. He shrugged.  
  
"I merely explained our situation to Fionan," He motioned to the obstinate elf ahead of us. "He is going to lead us to Lord Elrond."  
  
I scowled. Who was Lord Elrond? I pushed the thought away; a more important matter was at hand.  
  
"Haldir, if all that you did was 'explain our situation', then why did you have to switch languages? What was so bad that Imeron and I couldn't hear? I mean, if I smell or something, just tell me and I'll bathe." I reasoned. I heard Fionan snort ahead of us, but ignored him.  
  
Haldir chuckled slightly. "No, milady. Your hygiene is not the problem. Do not worry yourself grey over it. Just take everything in strides." He suggested.  
  
I clenched and unclenched my fists against the reins in my grip. "Easy for you to say." I muttered, pulling my horse around behind Imeron.  
  
I was silent the whole rest of the way.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
We didn't travel much farther, before I heard a soft, gentle crashing. Waterfalls. I heard waterfalls.  
  
Fionan pushed aside a low tree branch so that our horses could pass through the path. As my horses trotted by it, I nodded my thanks to Fionan.  
  
When I turned to gaze at the city before me, however, I nearly fell out of the saddle. It was the city from Galadriel's mirror!! The two waterfalls in the background, the green scenery, elves passing slowly through the streets...How could I have not recognized it before!?  
  
Fionan noticed that my jaw was half out of its socket, and chuckled. "Are you amazed by the sight of the Elven city?" He questioned mockingly.  
  
I could hear the taunting in his tone, but chose to ignore it. Had Haldir purposefully led us to the city in my vision? Why? How? Unless...the Lady Galadriel told him to. She =had= said that she saw my visions too...Yes, I reasoned, that's probably what it was. Now the question was, what significance did this city hold for me?  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sorry that that was so short, guys. I just wanted to get it up for you. REVIEW, PLEASE ^_^!!!!!  
  
~* ElfPilot *~ 


	5. Rivendell

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
  
Air: Ok, ok! I'm updating! I'm updating! ^-^ Thanks for your patience. ^_____^  
  
Icy878: YAY! It's good!! ^-^  
  
Lulubell: Yeah---- I CAN update...will I? NEVER!!!!!!!...LOL. Just teasing. ^_^ Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Asilina: I must warn you...I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY lazy. I have a tendency not to update for months at a time *heh heh*. And yes...I frequently get bored w/ stories...but if I get enough reviews...I keep them up. If I start to lose faith in the story...I'll just delete it ^-^  
  
Little-lost-one: Chocolate chip muffin men...or blueberry???? I like 'em both ^-^  
  
Kyma: Tankies ^_^ I understand the whole no time thing...plenty o' that ^-^  
  
Allie: Slow is good...I don't like to rush my stories---- tho I usually do, heh heh ^^  
  
Piao'Liang: Of course she'll fall in love!!! LOL. Having my characters fall in love is my subconscious way of tricking myself into thinking that =I= still have a chance for boyfriends...and that everyone has that 'special someone'. Heh heh. ^.^  
  
CPE: Ah...Imeron...I have so many friends like him that it's scary. Perhaps that's why he's so lifelike...^.^  
  
Meryl: I LIKE my author's notes!! As for the 'flashbacks'...you're right...not ALL of us are imbeciles...but some are. So for the few that are...I keep writing the little 'flashback' thing. ^.^...and her outfit.....well, I had just written an Amazon story that day so I was stuck on the whole fringed leather thing.....and also, Dagrius is scum and he was sick enough to want his women, um.scantily clad (to say the least). I was really trying to show what a horrible perv he was...u kno? And Ondraya continued to dress like that because it was all that she knew. But don't worry...she's in Rivendell in this chap, isn't she? They'll fix her lil' fashion prob. Ondraya was a name picked randomly...never knew elvish female names didn't end in 'a'...besides, 'Ondraya' isn't her real name...but you'll just have to wait on that ~.^ Sheesh ...dialogue...yeah-still tryin' to figure that out. Her age I'm not sure of. I want her to be young enough to be deeply influenced by Dagrius, and not have developed a good relationship w/ her family yet, but I want her to be old enough to understand what's going on. Ondraya's hair color ---as will be more explained in this chap-was blond because her mother was from Mirkwood. I know I didn't elaborate on that...but I was really just trying to lay down the feel of the story at that point. And men were probably polite to the hobbits, yes...but in this, they're REALLY, REALLY drunk, and enough alcohol can distort anyone's senses. You're right...if it's inconvenient to me...I skip it. I've never read the books. I just pick up little facts and info pieces from other fics. I didn't respond to her review as a flame...just as something that was 'inconvenient' and annoying. People on ff.net can be very literal, which is annoying. A fic is something done for fun. There are no ground rules or limitations.  
  
Dizzy Dyskrasia: I've never read the books. Like I said to Meryl, I just pick up facts and info pieces from the movie and other fics. People on ff.net can be very literal, which is annoying. A fic is something done for fun. There are no ground rules or limitations.  
  
Niena: Tankies!! I love when people love all my stories...it makes me feel warm and fuzzy...LOL. JK.  
  
Melissa Greenleaf: Cheerleaders have an extremely bad rep, I think. I kno some perfectly nasty ones, and some awesome ones. It's just all in the balance. And if you call getting grounded every hour a life...yeah....I have a life. LOL.  
  
Kiki-0303: O' course I'll have Leggy! I can't go more than 5 chaps w/o him ~.^  
  
OK ALL!! So glad to have you all review!!!! SO SWEET! SO GREAT!! This chap is dedicated to all who reviewed.especially the faithful reviewers who keep an eye on this fic!! Y'all are great!!  
  
REVIEW AGAIN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ONDRAYA'S P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I led my horse towards Haldir's. "What's the meaning of this!?" I hissed in his ear. He slapped a large, smooth, Elven hand over his pointed ear.  
  
"Easy, milady!" He grumbled. "Elven ears are highly sensitive!" He explained.  
  
I scowled. "Fine! Sorry! But I want to know what you're up to! Why did we come HERE? What's Galadriel's game?" I persisted. He brought his hand away from his ear, and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean, miss? Is there something wrong with Rivendell?" He questioned.  
  
"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!" I all but hollered. He sighed.  
  
"Really, Lady Ondra, you must learn to control your violent temper." He scolded, and urged his horse towards where the Rivendell elf, Fionan, was motioning.  
  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I KNOW YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING, HALDIR!!" I shouted, angrily kicking my horse. The poor beast snorted indignantly and stamped his hooves in protest to the mistreatment. "O don't you start on me now, too." I grumbled, jerking his reins towards Fionan, Haldir, and Imeron.  
  
Imeron was surprisingly quiet, gazing around with a wistful smile on his features. I watched him curiously. He didn't even notice me staring at him. "It's been such a long time since I was last here..." He whispered.  
  
"You've been here before?" I questioned. He just nodded. "I've never even heard of Rivendell--- until this point." I muttered. That caught his attention......his and everyone else's.  
  
"You've never heard of Rivendell!?" Fionan asked me, looking at me as though I had three heads.  
  
"No."  
  
"The last homely house?"  
  
"The last homely what!?"  
  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Arwen Evenstar?"  
  
"Stars? When did we get on the subjects of stars? What are you people talking about!?" I shook my head in confusion.  
  
"You mortals grow more ignorant with each passing day." Fionan grumbled, patting the nose of Haldir's horse as Haldir dismounted.  
  
"What does ignorant mean?" Imeron questioned. I whacked him.  
  
"Ignorant means that you don't know what ignorant means--- you ignoramus!" I snapped. Wrinkles formed across his brow, giving him a truly baffled looked.  
  
"Ignoramus?"  
  
"UH! I give up!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air. Haldir and Fionan chuckled, hiding their amusement behind their hands for Imeron's sake.  
  
I slipped off the back of my horse. The creature heaved a large sigh of relief as soon as my feet hit the dirt. I bristled. The horse was against me too!? I turned sharply on my heel to face him. "Now see here you smelly old fleabag..." I held my finger right up to his nose. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I never finished my sentence...just stood frozen- contemplating what to do next. After all, do you have any dignity after a =horse= outsmarts you?  
  
The guys all had a great laugh at this scene, and Fionan stopped the horse. "There, there..." He patted its neck. "I know she's a fiesty thing, but she's a lady...be respectful to her." He ordered the horse.  
  
"Hey!" I protested. They all laughed some more. "Oh! Glad to see that you're all having a good chuckle at my expense today!" I grumbled.  
  
"Our pleasure, milady." Haldir bowed. I sighed, and decided to just shut my mouth.  
  
Trumpets suddenly sounded. "Open the gates! Make way! Make way!" The guards shouted, rushing back and forth. "Hurry, hurry! Make haste! The prince! The prince!" They hollered, scurrying to and fro.  
  
"The prince!" Fionan gasped, clamping a hand to his forehead. "I forgot that today is the day of his arrival! Quickly! You there!" He pointed to two passing servants.  
  
"Us, sir?" They chorused.  
  
"Yes, you! Hurry over here!" Fionan demanded. "You lead these two men," He motioned to Haldir and Imeron. "To the spare guests room. Take her," He pointed to me. "Give her a bath and some real clothes. I will not have any females strutting around Rivendell like whores when respectable nobles are about; especially nobles visiting from other cities!" He stated.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted. "I do not strut like a whore! How dare you!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, yes," He waved me away like an annoying fly. "Get going." He ordered. I scowled and allowed the female servant to lead me away.  
  
"Hey! What about my bags!?" I remembered.  
  
"They will be brought to your room once you are situated." She explained, leading me down elaborate and twisting hallways.  
  
I said no more. I was too busy gazing in wonder at the amazing structures of Rivendell. While Lothlorien had a ghostly, eerie peacefulness to it, Rivendell was wonderfully tranquil. Homes were built IN the trees at Lothlorien, but in Rivendell, everything was made AROUND the lush forest. It was so in tune with nature, here, that you couldn't help but feel bonded to it.  
  
"Strip." The servant said suddenly. I jumped, startled.  
  
Not only had I been bothered out of my own interesting thoughts, but I had also been interrupted by the most abrupt language.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I rose my eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"Sorry, madam. I did not realize that your mind was elsewhere. I thought that you had noticed that we've arrived at the baths." She held her hand out, motioning to the surrounding area. I looked around. We were, indeed, in a very large, and very lovely, bathroom.  
  
"Oh." I replied simply. She pointed to the porcelain tub, built into the floor of a wooden platform in the middle of the room.  
  
"If you'll undress and get into the bath, I shall return with the soaps and clothes for you to wear." She informed me. I gripped my leather outfit.  
  
"What's wrong with the clothes that I have on?" I asked, scowling.  
  
"I think, madam, that the question is more like: what ISN'T wrong with those clothes?" She answered simply, and left. I blinked in confusion for a moment, then shook my head to get my thoughts in order.  
  
Muttering about strange elves as I did so, I yanked off my boots, undid my long, inky hair, and (looking cautiously around me) removed the rest of my garments. I quickly slipped into the steaming water to cover my naked body. The woman returned moments later.  
  
I crossed my arms across my bare chest and dipped further into the water. "I found some soaps with lovely fragrances, miss." She told me, holding several little, glass vials in her arms. Some were blue, some were green, heck-some were blue and green.  
  
She sat down next to the tub, and pulled my heavy, black hair out of the water. First she combed it, trying not to rip at the many snarls. However, it was hard not to do so, and I grimaced with every strand that she 'brushed'. Eventually, my scalp was done being combed (or 'tortured', as I like to call it), and she lathered lilac soap into it. I call it 'lilac' because that's exactly what it smelled like. As she rinsed the suds from my hair, I ran a bubbly sponge along my body, washing it.  
  
Soon enough, she declared me clean, and I thanked the gods, because I was sick of being naked in front of another person-even it she was female.  
  
I stepped out of the tub, and she draped a silky robe over my shoulders. "Come, madam, this way." She led me through the bathroom's other set of doors into a large, well-furnished bedroom. It was complete with a canopy bed, glass doors (which led to a balcony), an armoire, a vanity, several other beautifully carved pieces of furniture, and, of course, the bathroom that I had just finished up in.  
  
She sat me down in front of the vanity, and proceeded to towel-dry my hair. After the whole complicated mess was done up in a lovely elven fashion, I stepped into a plain, light blue elven gown. The sleeves fanned out like bells, and there was a small train behind me. I was given small, satin blue slippers, and was ready. "There you are, madam. Finished." She stated.  
  
I glanced in the body-length mirror by the balcony doors. "A dress." I grumbled. She patted my shoulder.  
  
"There, there, miss. You look lovely. Come-your friends are waiting. This way." She stepped out of the room, and I followed. At the end of the hallway, Imeron and Haldir were already waiting.  
  
"Ah! Ondra! There you are!" Imeron waved excitedly.  
  
"Hello." I greeted him less exuberantly.  
  
"You look very lovely, Lady Ondraya." Haldir acknowledged.  
  
"Thank you." I nodded.  
  
"If only we could get her personality to be just as nice!" Imeron whooped. I scowled.  
  
"Imeron, one of these days I'm going to rip your tongue out of your head and wrap it around your neck, so help me!" I screeched, preparing to launch after him.  
  
Haldir foresaw my actions, however, and grabbed me by the wrist to stop me. "Milady," He said in a hushed voice. "Now would not be the time or place for you to make a scene." He reminded me.  
  
"But..." I started to protest, but he silenced me with a look. I grumbled and turned my back to them, arms crossed over my chest.  
  
"Good evening, you three." Said another voice behind me. I peered over my shoulder and saw Fionan.  
  
"Hello Fi!" Imeron clapped him on the back happily. Fionan's eyes grew wide, but he wisely chose not to say a word.  
  
"Good evening." Haldir nodded. Imeron smiled at him. Then he noticed me.  
  
"Ah! Well you certainly look different!" He gave a small laugh, and I just played my most bored and irritated expression. "Come," He held out his elbow. "It's time for dinner!"  
  
I looked from his arm to him, and back to his arm-not knowing what to do. When I stood there, motionless like an idiot, he scooped my arm through his and began walking down the hallways.  
  
"That was a very rude comment that you made earlier." I remarked.  
  
"It was true." He shrugged. "Your outfit was tasteless. Even your horse thought so."  
  
I gave him a look, and Haldir and Imeron leaned in closer to better hear him. "The...horse?" I repeated, still unsure. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. I had a chat with the poor thing while I put him away in the stables. He specifically requested that you never ride him again!" Fionan laughed, Haldir and Imeron joining in. I just grumbled words that were unintelligible-even for an elf.  
  
"I'm also sorry to have neglected your business thus far, Haldir." Fionan apologized, turning to Haldir. "But what with the prince arriving from Mirkwood, and Lord Elrond busy arranging tomorrow's hunt...I haven't had much time to bring the matter up." He explained.  
  
Haldir nodded in that knowing, understanding way of his. "Of course. The subject is not urgent. Just tell Lord Elrond whenever you have a free moment. Let him know that we're in no hurry. In fact, it might even be better if we take it slowly..." He pondered aloud.  
  
"What matter? Lord Elrond? What prince? Who're they?" I questioned. Fionan shook his head, and even Imeron gasped.  
  
"Sheesh, Ondra! Where have you been? Locked up in a castle!?" Imeron exclaimed.  
  
I sighed...if only he knew...heh heh.  
  
At that moment, we arrived at the large oak doors of the dining hall. With a small shove, Haldir easily opened the heavy doors. Loud chattering assailed our ears. Many elves sauntered gracefully around the room--- the very large room. "Alright!" Imeron exclaimed, clapping his hand and rubbing them together. "Pretty girls..." He grinned widely.  
  
"Imeron!" I whacked him.  
  
"Ow!" He jumped back, rubbing his arm ruefully. "One of these days I'm not gonna have any limbs left for you to beat!" He exclaimed. I grinned.  
  
"Really?" I asked, leaning forward eagerly.  
  
"Yes." He nodded solemnly.  
  
"Great!" I exclaimed, lunging forward.  
  
"Ah!" He screamed, running into the giant dining hall. I laughed maniacally and gave chase.  
  
"No! Ondra! Imeron!" Fionan yelled, but neither of us noticed.  
  
"They're going to get themselves into so much trouble one of these days." Haldir muttered, shaking his head in disdain. Fionan simply nodded.  
  
"Get back here!" I hollered to Imeron.  
  
"Never!" He squealed. We smashed into various elves and people during our chase, earning many indignant shouts. "Can't catch me!" Imeron taunted.  
  
"When I do, you'd better get down on your knees and pray!" I threatened, earning a sarcastic laugh from him. This, of course, made me all the more angry, and spurred me faster. I threw out my hand to grip the back of his vest, when I was suddenly gripped by the shoulders. Unable to see my captor, I was yanked backward into the darkness. "Let go!" I shouted furiously, writhing in the dark.  
  
The attacker clamped a hand over my mouth, holding my wrists together with his other hand. This stilled me enough to fully understand my situation. I was in some sort of closet--- in the complete dark. If they thought that they were going to get their seven minutes in heaven--- they were DEAD wrong. I clamped my teeth down on the offending hand--- HARD. "Yow!" He shrieked.  
  
What followed was a mass struggle of fabric, hands, boots, and a lot of yelling. Couldn't anybody hear us? A fight wasn't exactly quiet.  
  
He finally got a hold of me, however, and things got quiet once more. "You see?" He questioned. "I can still best you." He bragged. I stiffened-I knew that voice. He laughed, feeling me tense up. "Ah-so you recognize me."  
  
"How could I not-Traven." I sneered. Traven -chief henchman of Dagrius- laughed.  
  
"Lord Dagrius was so upset when he heard that you had left. You really shouldn't have left like that." Traven whispered in my ear tauntingly, playing with me. "But he doesn't want you back yet; no, quite the contrary. He wants you to think about what a bad girl you've been, Ondraya."  
  
"Shut your trap, Traven! I'm not going to listen to you hiss like the worthless rat that you really are! Let go of me! NOW!"  
  
He laughed harder. "Just remember, Ondraya. You belong to Lord Dagrius-and he always claims what's his-sooner or later."  
  
Suddenly, I was roughly shoved forward; the bright light sharply hit my eyes. I heard a 'click' sound behind me, and whirled around to go after Traven, but came face to face with nothing but a blank wall. "Trap door." I growled angrily.  
  
I turned around to face the still-growing crowd again, and rubbed my eyes in an effort to make them adjust faster; the light was too strong. Walking -my sight still disoriented-I tripped over my own dress. The floor seemed to rise up-- until, suddenly, two strong arms caught me.  
  
"Are you alright, milady?" The person asked. I blinked and gazed at him. Boy he was handsome: long blond hair, fair features, large, ocean blue eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." I whispered. Hastily standing up, I searched all around me for Traven. He was nowhere. That trapdoor must lead out of the castle, or into another room at least.  
  
"Is something the matter?" The elf questioned worriedly, noticing me search the room frantically. I wished that he'd go away. I had to keep my manners, though. Fionan had already embarrassed me enough by calling my clothes slutty. Besides, I sort of agreed with Haldir when he said that now what not a good time, and this was not a good place to make a fool of myself.  
  
"Oh yes, yes. Everything's fine, thank you. I'm just looking for someone, but they've already gone." I sighed. "Thank you again. I should really go and find my group." I gave him a forced smile. He smiled back-his much more sincere.  
  
"Of course. Let me walk you to your friends." He offered, holding out his arm like Fionan had done earlier. I hesitated for a moment, but then sighed. What could it hurt?  
  
"Thank you." I looped my arm through his and we began squirting around the dance floor to then other end of the room.  
  
"He we are, going friendly, and I don't even know your name." He pointed out subtly.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry. My name is Ondraya." I told him. His warm grew grew bigger.  
  
"I've never heard it before-but I like it." He complimented.  
  
"Thank you...?"  
  
He looked somewhat startled when I asked his name. I frowned. Did I offend him or something?  
  
"You don't know?" He questioned.  
  
"Should I? I'm sorry-have we met before? I don't have such a great memory..."  
  
"No, no, milady. 'Tis not you; we have never met before. It's just that......nevermind." He shook his head, as though clearing away troubling thoughts. "My name is Legolas." He finally told me.  
  
I didn't reply, though. I was still wondering why he'd acted that way, before. Should I have known him? I've never met anyone named Legolas--- I don't think. What I said before was true; I really don't have a good memory.  
  
We strolled through the ballroom. An awkward silence had befallen us.  
  
"Are you an elf of Rivendell?" He asked suddenly. My head snapped up.  
  
"What? No. Why do you ask?"  
  
He shrugged. "You just have that presence of you; you seem like an elf. Besides, you have the dark hair that is typical of Rivendell's elves." He stated.  
  
"I'm not an elf." I replied, tucking my hair behind my ROUND ear to emphasize my point.  
  
"No," He said slowly, as though almost unsure. "I suppose that you're not."  
  
It was then that I noticed Haldir on the other side of the room. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "There they are!" I pointed.  
  
"Good," Legolas nodded. "But I shall only let you leave under one condition." He bantered, smiling in a mischievous way that reminded me strangely of Imeron.  
  
"What condition? What are you up to?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"You must promise me a dance for later." He explained.  
  
"A dance?" I scoffed. "Is that all?" I asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Alright then, two dances." He smiled.  
  
"Two." I nodded in agreement.  
  
"I shall come and find you after dinner." He promised, and I nodded again. He smiled, then turned and walked off. I watched him until he disappeared from view, and then headed towards my own friends.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ok, well, I had more, but I'm sick of typing (hee hee). This was a long chap already!!!! LOL.  
  
I'm sure that all my characters are getting confusing, so here's a brief summary of them for u.  
  
Ondraya: O come on. Do I REALLY need to explain this one?  
  
Imeron: the witty, sometimes stupid, gamble addict who tags along with Ondra and Haldir.  
  
Dagrius: Ondra's former master who's still after her.  
  
Gannon: the man who collects Dagrius's elven slaves for him.  
  
Fionan: The guard at Rivendell who assists Haldir and smarts off to Ondra constantly.  
  
Traven: Dagrius's right hand man; helping Dagrius get Ondra back.  
  
I think that's all of them. I'm not sure ^^ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~* ElfPilot *~ 


	6. The Dances

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS  
  
You guys are so great! All those awesome reviews! **gushes** Shoutouts are at the end of the chap this time =)  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ONDRAYA'S P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had a little trouble walking. Without Legolas's strong arm under mine, I felt unsure-unsteady. The whole night had been a rush of fury. Starting with my first introduction to Rivendell, Haldir and Fionan's secrets, Traven returning with the rather unwelcome news from Dagrius, and then meeting this Legolas... I didn't like the dizziness his absence gave me. I preferred not to rely on anyone.  
  
But as I approached my companions once more, I did my best to wipe the weariness from my face and appear completely normal.  
  
"Back." I smiled at them. I got no reply, as everyone's jaw was hanging loose. My brow furrowed. "What? What's wrong?" I questioned, looking from one face to the next.  
  
"Ondra, that was Pr..."  
  
"Dinner is almost ready. We should take our seats." Haldir cut Imeron off. My expression grew to one of even greater confusion. Something was up here. I didn't like not knowing. Bad enough that Haldir kept the Lady Galadriel's secrets from me... He was hiding something else now too. I shot him a glare to show my disapproval.  
  
Upset, I reached for the chair nearest me and was about the plop down (very ungracefully) into it, when Fionan grabbed my wrist. "Got a problem, Elf?" I growled.  
  
"A lady does not pull out her own chair. Everyone is going to think that all the gentlemen you are with are discourteous." He scolded quietly, pulling it for me.  
  
I sat and folded my arms over my chest defensively. "God forbid that." I muttered darkly.  
  
The three of them exchanged looks. Then there was an awkward silence.  
  
Imeron cleared his throat. "Right. So... Where did you go, Ondra? One minute you were chasing me, and the next, you're nowhere to be found."  
  
I shot him a glare too. My mood was not improving. "None of your business, Imeron."  
  
"Well I just thought that..." He started.  
  
"There's your problem, bud, you think too much. And sometimes, you don't think enough." I interrupted, crossing my arms and slumping poutily in my chair.  
  
The rest of the court was seated by now, and servants exited the kitchen with trays full of appetizers. It was mostly salad, but they had many Elven delicacies as well. I didn't touch any of it. My appetite was sorely lost.  
  
Again, poor, stupid Imeron tried to start a conversation. "So, Ondra, you..."  
  
"If I were you, Imeron, I wouldn't say anything stupid."  
  
He said something stupid.  
  
"I heard you promise that elf two dances. I had no idea that you went for the royal type."  
  
Fionan quickly dropped his fork and slapped a hand over Imeron's mouth; Haldir hung his head in his hands. It looked like he was ready to give up.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked, eyebrow raised and interests perked.  
  
"Nothing. He was merely babbling stupidly as you said he shouldn't. You know how he is." Fionan hastily answered, still not removing his hand from Imeron's face.  
  
I kicked Fionan under the table. He quickly released his hold on Imeron. "Now that was hardly uncalled for, Ondraya!" He barked.  
  
I ignored him and stood up, storming over to the other side of the table. Imeron's arm was taken in mine. He winced as I yanked him from his seat. My knuckles were white from my grasping his wrist so hard.  
  
"Milady," Haldir pleaded, trying to ignore some of the looks I was attracting. "You're causing a scene." He whispered.  
  
"If someone doesn't tell me what's going on, you won't get a scene, you'll get a whole bloody performance!" I snapped loudly, dragging the reluctant Imeron out of the hall and into a separate area. I didn't stop until we were out of even the elves' hearing range.  
  
"Now-explain!" I demanded, pushing him against the wall and tapping my foot impatiently. My blood was boiling.  
  
"Ondra, I merely meant that I..."  
  
"DON'T beat around the bush! Tell me what going on, and tell me NOW!!" I ordered, cracking my knuckles for an extra affect.  
  
"Didn't you know?" He murmured, puzzled.  
  
"KNOW WHAT!!?"  
  
"The elf that you," he swallowed. "The elf you promised the dances to is the prince of Mirkwood."  
  
I stepped back, my eyes wide. "Ex-excuse me?"  
  
"Prince Legolas." He affirmed.  
  
I didn't say another word. I just sort of...froze. I wasn't scared or angry or upset. I was just...blank.  
  
"Um...Ondra? Hey? Ondraya?"  
  
I opened and closed my mouth-unable to get the words out. I must have looked like some kind of fish.  
  
"Come on, Ondra. We should probably get back to dinner." He decided finally. I nodded mutely.  
  
We silently made our way back to the dining hall. We received a few stares as we walked through the doorway, but most disregarded us, as we were no longer making a fuss.  
  
Still without a word, Imeron pulled my chair out for me, and I sat. I didn't reach for a fork or knife, nor did I even consider eating; I wasn't all that hungry.  
  
Fionan eyed me. "I don't think I've ever seen you sit so straight before." He commented dryly.  
  
It was true, my back was straight as a board, my lips were pinched together, and one eyebrow was raised defiantly. My hands, although resting calmly in my lap, were clasping each other so tightly that the knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Well, today seems to be a day for many shocking things." I replied smugly.  
  
All three of them exchanged looks-for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Haldir heaved a sigh, and the other two shook their heads. All returned to their dinner.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
All of the food was soon finished, and the elves were leaving the table for the dance floor. Many were strolling about and socializing some more.  
  
I -having had enough-was ready to return to my room. But suddenly Fionan whispered something to Haldir, and all of us were walking across the room towards a large cluster of especially noble-looking elves.  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Elrond," Fionan gave a small bow to an elf with long chestnut hair. Had he been human, he would have looked to be in his early or mid forties. I wondered that an elf could appear so...old. Weren't they all youthful and the perfect picture of beauty?  
  
"Ah! Fionan! It has been long since our last meeting!" This Elrond exclaimed.  
  
"Too long, Milord. I trust you know Haldir of Lothlorien?" He held his hands in Haldir's direction, who gave a flourished bow.  
  
"Yes. Guardian of the Lady's Woods. It has been many years since our last meeting as well." Lord Elrond stated. "Tell me, what brings you to Rivendell?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I am business for the Lady of the Light, Milord." Haldir sighed.  
  
"Nothing too grave, I hope?"  
  
"No. It is merely an issue that...might be of interest to you."  
  
"I see..."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Everyone stared at their boots or watched other elves chatting. No one seemed to know what to do.  
  
I, however, was thinking, and thinking very hard. This Elrond...he seemed familiar. The melodic rumble of his voice was almost hypnotic. It made me, well, sleepy.  
  
"Tell me," Lord Elrond broke the silence. "Who are your lovely friends?"  
  
"Oh! Of course! So sorry, milord! This is Imeron, a long-time companion of mine. I have known him for many years." Haldir declared, and Imeron bowed, that lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"This is the Lady Ondraya. She..." He paused. At first I thought it was because he didn't know where I was from or who my parents were. Usually you state such things when introducing someone. But then I noticed his hesitancy and realized that he had just stopped himself from revealing something to me.  
  
"She just joined our company." He finally finished.  
  
I tried my best to erase the scowl that threatened my features, and gave Lord Elrond the best smile I could manage. He kissed the back of my hand politely and I curtsied.  
  
"A pleasure, milord." I mumbled.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." He paused, still not releasing my hand, and gazing at me in a most peculiar way. I squirmed somewhat.  
  
"Ah! Lady Ondraya! There you are!" A pleasant voice called.  
  
I snapped out of the trance that Lord Elrond's eyes had put me under.  
  
"Oh, hello." I nodded towards Legolas, who was slipping between people.  
  
"You have already met Prince Legolas?" Lord Elrond questioned, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes-although he failed to mention the 'prince' part." I muttered.  
  
Legolas looked humbled. "I assumed you knew." He stated quietly.  
  
"'Assume' makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'." I declared, crossing my arms and facing the other way.  
  
"Ah, milady, I hardly find that appropriate and..."  
  
"Yes, Haldir, I know. Completely unnecessary and uncalled for. Must you baby me so?"  
  
As usual, he looked completely upset over my striking comment. Oh well. He had better get used to it.  
  
"Um, yes, well... Are you quite ready for those dances that you promised me, milady?" Legolas questioned awkwardly.  
  
"Yes. Let's dance." I nodded, and he gently grasped my hand, leading me away from the others. "I must warn you though, I hardly like to dance. You're going to have to be patient with me."  
  
He looked astounded. "You don't like to dance!?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"No. I always hated it when..." I stopped myself from saying 'when Dagrius made me dance with him'. When Dagrius ordered a girl to dance with him, it usually led to other, less preferable things...  
  
"When my instructors tried to teach me." I finished. It was a lie of course. I'd never had any instructors. But he wasn't aware of that, and what he didn't know, didn't hurt me...  
  
The band started a quick, upbeat song. I grasped a bit of that god-awful gown, and took Legolas's hand with my other. He slipped his spare arm around my waist.  
  
"Do you know this dance?" He asked as we started to whirl around the dance floor.  
  
"No. I shall just follow your lead."  
  
The rest of the song was too quick. We weren't able to talk much more because it left us breathing hard. But it was jolly and I felt a rush of adrenaline course through me.  
  
Everyone's feet, even though most of the dancers were elves, hit the floor in a steady rhythm that matched with the music. It was akin to the swift beating of my racing heart.  
  
All too soon, the tune ended, and all of the couples clung to each other for support while they attempted to catch their breaths. I, however, clutched a chair. I refused to lean all over a man that I hardly knew.  
  
"Are you all right, milady?" Legolas questioned. He had already caught his breath.  
  
"Hm? Yes, yes, of course." I replied, waving him away as politely as I could.  
  
A slower song began. "May I have this dance as well, milady?" He asked, giving a playful bow.  
  
I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and grinned slightly. "Yes. I suppose so." I replied-just as playfully.  
  
He grasped my hand again and led me back out onto the dance floor.  
  
This tune was much more relaxing. It was slow and deliberate-requiring every pair to entwine against each other. Looking out over Legolas's shoulder, I realized that the candles had somehow been magically dimmed. I also realized that over half of the girls in the room were staring -or glaring, really-at me.  
  
I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue.  
  
Legolas laughed. "What are you doing?" He whispered.  
  
"Your fan club was watching us ever so intently, so I gave them something to stare at." I explained simply, shrugging. He gave another little laugh.  
  
"My fan club?"  
  
"Yes. I am speaking of all of those little gold-diggers who are angry with me because I prevented them from dancing with you. Which means, of course, that if you don't dance with them, you shall not instantly fall in love with them, and they, in turn, will not have access to your crown and abundant wealth." I explained sarcastically.  
  
He tried his best to stop the laugh that threatened to erupt from his throat. "Oh? And how am I to know that you also are not one of these 'gold- diggers' as you call them?" He questioned.  
  
"Simple. I liked you before I knew you were royalty. By the way, why did you not tell me that you were the prince visiting from Mirkwood?" I asked.  
  
"I assumed you knew. As you mentioned, most girls know and adore me." He stated.  
  
"Think a little highly of yourself there, don't you?" I murmured. He looked appalled.  
  
"Oh no! Of course not! I only meant that..."  
  
"Calm down," I laughed. "I know what you meant. I was just toying with you."  
  
He immediately relaxed and smiled again. It was a very charming smile. "Tricky little girl, aren't you?" He commented.  
  
"One of the best." I replied, winking.  
  
He snickered again, and the song slowly whittled to an end. The candles seemed to brighten again.  
  
"Now that you've danced with me, do you like to dance?" He asked, ushering us to the side so that we were not in the way of others.  
  
I laughed. "Hardly. I think that those were the worst two dances I've ever had in my life." I teased right back.  
  
He chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
I smiled. "Well, you had better go find some other saucy girl to dance with. I've had about all that I can take of this whole partying thing. Besides," I pointed to a group of girls who were eagerly watching us. As soon as they realized I was pointing to them, though, they all quickly turned away and appeared to be busy talking to each other. "I think your fan club is going to riot if you don't give them attention soon." I stated, laughing.  
  
He laughed somewhat as well. "Yes. I'm afraid that you're right." He turned his gaze back to me. My eyes locked with his. They held the same hypnotic power as Lord Elrond's, and I found that I could not look away. "I'm also sorry to hear that you're retiring for the night."  
  
I chuckled some more. "So sad. Too bad." I joked. He grinned.  
  
"Goodnight, milady." He bowed.  
  
"Goodnight, milord." I curtsied. He gave me a kiss on the back of my hand and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok. This chap, I'm just gonna list all of you AWESOME, AWESOME reviewers =)  
  
Angel312  
  
Smiley Face3  
  
Stardust-creations  
  
Willow  
  
Cebula  
  
Gilimirin  
  
Ellie  
  
Toby Keith Fanatic  
  
Erikalya Avanesse  
  
Jasg25  
  
Lizzy Potter6  
  
Lulu Bell  
  
Kitera-Matar  
  
LadyAthena  
  
MethosMacLeod  
  
Allie5  
  
Ariach  
  
Asillia1  
  
Crystal magic1  
  
Indil Elondili  
  
I Like Ur Story  
  
LegoFodoPip  
  
Soules  
  
Lil Kawaii Doom  
  
Kyma  
  
Allora Gale  
  
Little Lost One  
  
Such a long list!! It makes me SO, SO, SO happy!! **dances around maniacally** Here's an easy equation for ya ~.^  
  
Reviews=Happy Me  
  
Happy Me= More updates  
  
More updates= Happy you  
  
So in the long run, Reviews= Happy you!! Doesn't that work out so well? What makes me happy makes you happy!! Therefore, you should REVIEW!! Thanks guys. YOU ROCK.  
  
~* ElfPilot *~ 


	7. Criminals

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS

* * *

ONDRAYA'S P.O.V.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I made my way down the hall. The evening had been, overall, a very lovely one. Naturally, I was still upset with Imeron for not informing me sooner of Legolas's status, and I was extremely angry with Haldir and Fionan for wishing to keep it a complete secret from me.

Why was that? I knew that I didn't exactly act...mature, sometimes. Still, though. Where was the harm in my knowing?

Haldir, it seemed, kept so many things from me. He had obviously shared a very important secret with Fionan. I was even willing to bet that Imeron knew more than I did!

Sighing, I walked into my bedroom, still thinking hard and feeling annoyed. I was therefore completely off-guard, and totally unprepared for what came next.

A grimy hand wrapped itself around my face as another pair of them pulled me back and roughly tossed me to the floor.

My swearing and cursing was muffled by the large, hairy hand and I kicked and squirmed violently.

I was not the best fighter in the world, I knew that. Half the skill to fighting was simply intimidating your opponent, and I could easily hold my own under _fair_ circumstances. Three against one was far from fair, however, and me lying on the floor, struggling for my life, was probably the most unintimidating thing imaginable. It also did not help that any little trick that I had picked up or learned over the years had completely flown from thought.

I was panicking.

"Ondraya...I did not think you were truly _that_ ignorant." A smug voice gloated.

Rage filled every fiber of my being. Traven! That slimy rat! My writhing doubled and my captives strained to keep me under control. The first one was gagging me. If looks could kill, you can bet that Traven and his idiots would have died horrific, painful deaths right there.

"Surely you did not believe that a simple skirmish such as the one we had earlier was going to drive me off?" He gloated, smirking gleefully.

Time seemed to slow down. Everything in that moment felt so strained and so...wrong. I had to stop it. I had to make it end or I was going to explode. The emotions were building; I was seeing red.

Traven continued to brag and rub the situation in my face as he ordered his goons to lift and drag me along. But I refused to go willingly. I threw myself about violently, determined not to let things end this way.

"If you cannot keep her under control, then carry her!" Traven hissed to his two thugs.

Grunting, one of them tried to adjust his hold on me in order to throw me over his shoulder. A weak spot in his strength opened and I seized it immediately, wrenching my arm from his grasp and whipping it around to collide with his face.

Swearing loudly and holding his wounded nose, he took a few steps back and then charged at me. The whole thing happened so quickly, that I barely had a second to duck. The man behind me, the one who still had a tight grip on my other wrist, was completely lost in the confusion and taken entirely unawares when the other man fell over my crouched form and smashed straight into him.

The two of them toppled backwards, stumbling over themselves, each other, and me. The larger lost any sense of balance and fell back into the armoire, shattering the mirror, and pulling my wrist with him in such a way that it made a sickening crack. A thousand glass fragments rained down on us, then, and I screamed as I felt them bite into my skin, and felt the pain of my broken wrist shoot up my arm.

Traven, eyes wide, was backed into the corner, shouting orders. But it was too late. Feet were thundering down the hallway.

"Quickly!" He screamed, jumping out the window, landing easily, and rushing off into the night. The two men were not far behind.

I could not move from my huddled position on the floor. The pain in my wrist was unbearable; white spots were forming in front of my eyes and I whimpered slightly. Blood was oozing from the great many little cuts I'd acquired.

The door swung open and light flooded the room. Haldir, Fionan, and Imeron all stood there, along with Lord Elrond, several nobles that I did not recognize, and a dozen or so guards. I hadn't realized that the struggle was so loud.

They all poured into the room, and Lord Elrond doled out orders in a cool, rational voice.

"Get her onto the bed, and be sure that there is no glass there. You, fetch my bandages and tools. Fionan, please alert the guards that an intruder roams the grounds and that every sentry should double their watch..."

"Three. There were three of them..." I murmured as I was lifted onto the bed.

"Shhh," Lord Elrond's face appeared above mine. "Do not fret. They will be caught and dealt with soon. Rest now; sleep..."

I knew no more.

* * *

There ya go, folks )

I threw a lil teaser chapter up because I have an idea of where I want to go with this, but not of how I want to get there, LoL. Also, this is a notice that I am _EXTREMELY_ busy with school and whatnot so I'm afraid that updates will be lacking. I greatly apologize in advance and sincerely thank those who have stuck with and dealt with me all this whole time that I did not update. I truly appreciate it :)

ElfPilot


	8. More Questions

Thanks to Kitmajick, KateMary77, Gods-girls2004, Helkardown, ac, Crazy Air Force Pilot, Methos MacLeod, LittleCrazy1, Mademoiselle Morte, Ilenya the Fair, Lucy Lamb Chops, ElvinScarf, IndilElondi, Kyma, Fweak1, Jennifer, R, and Angel 312 for reviewing!

I know that it's been a WHILE since my last update and I sincerely apologize. Here's a quick recap for ya:

_Ondraya: The main character. We know that she is the lost daughter of Lord Elrohir, but she doesn't. Galadriel has sent her on a trip to Rivendell, where we hope she will discover this fact. In the meantime, the slave master she was sold to, Dagrius, hunts her._

_Imeron: The witty, sometimes stupid, gambling addict who tags along with Ondra and Haldir._

_Dagrius: Ondra's former master who's still after her._

_Traven: Dagrius's right hand man; helping Dagrius get Ondra back_

_Gannon: The man who collects Dagrius's elven slaves for him._

_Fionan: The guard at Rivendell who assists Haldir and smarts off to Ondra constantly._

_Ondraya is in Rivendell. There was a welcoming celebration for Legolas, who was visiting. After this celebration, on her way to her rooms, Ondraya was assaulted by Traven and we will pick up there._ Enjoy!

* * *

  
"Ondraya? Ondraya? Ondra, you need to wake up now."

I could hear the small voice calling from somewhere outside the depths of my mind. I groaned. I didn't want to get up! If I wanted to be awake, didn't this idiot think I would be?

"Go away…" I groaned, pulling the soft covers up over my face.

A hand pulled the covers away again. "Ondraya," Haldir said solemnly. "Listen. We need to know what happened. Who were those men and why were they attacking you?"

My mind blanked for a moment as my thoughts raced. I could not possibly begin to explain to Haldir about my years with Dagrius and the horrors that I had seen. It was far too…personal. But what could I say?

My defenses flew up. "How should I know, Haldir? You think that I understand what goes on in criminals' minds?"

He looked me over with a cool, calculating gaze. I glared back at him defiantly.

"I do not know what goes on in _your_ mind, Ondraya, so I could not even begin to fathom whether or not you understand the actions of criminals."

I scowled. "Get out, Haldir. Just get out."

He stood slowly, never releasing me from his scrutiny. I crossed my arms, feeling more and more cross by the minute.

"If that is what you wish, then."

He strode from the room, his dark robes swirling with foreboding. The door closed behind him and I grumbled.

"Stupid elves. Always trying to seem all-knowing and interrogating everyone."

I turned my sight towards the balcony doors. It was beautiful outside. The sun cast a golden hue on everything that it touched, and I could tell that it was nearing evening. Now muttering about having wasted what was probably a beautiful day in bed, I slipped my feet over the side. As soon as they touched the floor, my body nearly collapsed. I had lost quite a bit of blood, I supposed. My wrist was carefully and tightly wrapped with a strange material that managed to be both soft and firm at once.

"Damn Traven. I swear, the next time that I get a hold of him…"

I gingerly made my way towards the armoire. Opening it, I found several elegant dresses hanging neatly. "Of course."

It would only have been far easier to work my way into a tunic and breeches instead of wriggling, jumping and shimmying my way into a complicated frock.

I chose the simplest one that I could find. It was olive green in color and had silver trim along the neck, sleeves, and waist. It pulled over my head and I carefully slipped my tender arm through one of the large bell sleeves. That accomplished, I sat in front of the vanity and attempted to brush my hair. I had to do it with my weaker hand, as my strongest was the broken one. If it was possible, my long, black hair looked even worse after I brushed it. Shrugging, I donned soft, silver slippers and left my room.

Rivendell was quiet; everyone was probably down at dinner. My stomach rumbled at the thought, but I forced myself to ignore it. I was in no mood to socialize with anyone. Everyone would want to know about last night's incident with Traven; if they hadn't heard already, they would be pestering me with questions about all of the scratches on my face from the shattered glass.

I sighed. Somehow, I had managed to get myself to the garden. Small bees buzzed contentedly from flower to flower, satisfied that they were nearing the completion of another long day's work. I scowled. Why couldn't my life be so simple? Bees knew their job, they knew how to do it, and they knew where to go to do it. I was not so fortunate.

I had thought that I had escaped Dagrius. It had never once occurred to me that it had been far too easy. After years and years of failed escape attempts, I had simply walked out. I should have known that he had_ let_ me go. He had allowed me to leave so that he could play a game of cat and mouse with me. He took pleasure in knowing that I feared being returned to him.

Suddenly I wondered. Did he know about the small mission that the Lady Galadriel had sent me on? Did he know that it was on her orders that I was here in Rivendell? Did he know why she sent me here?

I scowled again. If he knew why, then he knew more than I did. Haldir had told me not to question the lady's orders, but I was wary. After the strange visions that I had seen in her water basin, how could I not have doubts? I knew that one of the visions, one with a town with twin waterfalls in the background, referred to Rivendell, but that was the extent of my knowledge. I had no idea what any of the other strange visions meant, how they could possibly have anything to do with me, or what I was supposed to do here in Rivendell to obtain these answers.

I sighed. The sun was sinking down, behind the horizon, and the world was preparing itself to rest. I had had more than enough rest, however, and continued down the pathways of the garden.

"I had a feeling that I would find you out here," A wise voice stated suddenly.

I turned sharply, ignoring the protests of my body, and found Lord Elrond there, calm and steady, as usual.

"Good evening, my Lord," I murmured, feeling awkward about the situation. Why was he looking for me?

"How are you feeling?" He inquired.

"I…I am better. My wrist is still fragile, and the scratches from the glass have not gone yet, but I am otherwise fine."

"Yes, your friends were worried when they heard the news."

"My friends?" My eyebrows were knit in confusion.

"Yes. Imeron, Lord Haldir, Prince Legolas…"

"Lord Haldir did not seem entirely concerned with me, my Lord. He only… wait. Did you say that Prince Legolas knows?" A strange feeling of heat was starting to rise up my face. Was I…was I blushing? I glowered at myself and hoped that Lord Elrond would not notice in the growing darkness.

"Yes. The prince was most upset that he was not able to aid in the situation." Lord Elrond replied smoothly.

I felt myself relax slightly. "Yes...yes, he is probably just upset that the criminals got away."

"Perhaps," Lord Elrond agreed. Did I detect amusement in his tone? "I spoke with Lord Haldir," He continued, easily changing the subject. "He tells me that it was on Lady Galadriel's orders that you came to Rivendell."

"Ah, yes," I replied, hesitant and unsure as to where the conversation was going.

"The Lady is a wise woman. There is no doubt that her reasons for sending you here are good and kind, even if you do not know them." He seemed to read my mind.

"But, my Lord, I…" The words rolled out of my mouth, but I quickly caught them.

"No, please. What were you going to say?" He encouraged, guiding me towards a seat in the garden.

I sat gratefully and sighed. "It…it is just that…I do not understand. Why can't she tell me why she sent me?"

Lord Elrond's face gazed kindly back at me, and his voice was soothing as he responded, "Sometimes, it is not the Lady's choice. Sometimes the Valar have specific wishes, and we must adhere to them, no matter how it makes us feel. But I can promise you, my dear, that everything always works out. The Valar are not the sort to leave matters unsettled."

"I suppose. That hardly explains the strange things that I saw in the lady's mirror, though."

"Ah, you saw into the Lady Galadriel's mirror. You are a privileged individual indeed, then." He exclaimed softly.

"I sure don't feel that way," I grumbled.

He chuckled softly. "Your answers will come, all in good time. Meanwhile, however, I would recommend that you enjoy Rivendell. Am I correct in saying that you have never been here before?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

He paused a moment, looking me over. "Tell me, where were you born? Do you have a sister?"

I froze. What could I say?

_Tell him_, something inside of me urged. _Just tell him everything. He can send the armies of Rivendell to apprehend Dagrius, and you will be rid of the slave driver forever! _No, I thought. I couldn't tell him. Dagrius was my problem, and my battle to fight.

_Yes!_ My second self urged again, _you know that you have been dying to get rid of the problem. Seize the opportunity!_

"Ondraya?" Lord Elrond questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder. "My dear, are you alright?"

_Tell him…_

"Yes, I… I am fine."

"Are you sure?" He pushed.

_Tell him…_

"Yes. I…it's just…it's that…" I drew a deep breath. "I don't know."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I…I do not know where or when I was born. I have never met my parents or any family members. I cannot remember a time before…" Another deep breath. "…Before I was a young woman and trying to make my way in the world."

A look of perplexity crossed his face. "How strange…" He murmured. "I could have sworn that we had met before…"

My eyebrows shot up. "You could?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes. Your face is not in my memory, but your spirit..."

"My…spirit?" I repeated, now unsure and skeptical. "What does that mean?"

"I am not entirely sure," He admitted solemnly. "You seem so familiar to me."

"Oh." I slumped, crestfallen.

"Do not give up, my dear," He urged delicately. "You will find your answers, someday." There was a moment of quiet. "I hope that until then, you enjoy your life. Trust me," He was starting to smile slightly. "When the Valar choose to reveal truths to you, you will wish that life were not so complicated, and that you could return to the simple time that you are enjoying now."

I did not say anything, only stared at my feet disappointedly.

"Sometimes," He continued, "The truth bears a great burden. Ondraya," He gently took my chin in his hand and turned my face towards him. "I can see that you are strong enough to face whatever demons may come your way."

"Alone." I snorted, before I could stop myself.

"No," He admonished. "You do not have to be alone. You simply have to allow others in. There are many, already, who are simply waiting for you to open the doors to your heart."

I was silent again.

"Think about it," He smiled and stood. "Good night, my dear. Pleasant dreams to you."

"Yeah, you too." I mumbled, as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

  
I rose the next morning to a persistent knocking on my door.

"Ondraya! Ondra! Come on, get up! You haven't eaten in hours and it's breakfast!" Imeron hollered through the thick, solid wood.

I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned. "Go away, Imeron!"

"Miss Ondraya, we were sent by Lord Elrond to retrieve you. I really must insist that you get out of bed." Fionan declared.

"Ugh, fine. Give me a moment."

I rolled out from under the covers and stumbled sleepily to the armoire. Pulling out the first dress that my hand touched, I quickly tried to manage my way into it. That accomplished, I opened the door.

Imeron cracked up. "You look ridiculous! Your hair is so crazy!" He began to howl with laughter. I glared at him and Fionan sighed.

"Come, Ondraya, sit down. I will attempt to fix your hair for you." He ushered me to the vanity.

"I am not a small child, Fionan." I muttered.

He picked up a brush and began to detangle my long, thick hair. "Then, Miss Ondraya, you should not act like one."

I opened my mouth to shoot back a bitter retort, but then thought better of it. Lord Elrond had told me that I had to be more accepting of people. I supposed that I had to start with Fionan.

I sat quietly as he worked with my hair, braiding it in the elven fashion. Imeron entertained himself by going through every single drawer in the room and opening every door he could find.

"There," Fionan proclaimed when he had finished. "I did my best, but really, I have never seen such poor hair in my…"

"Thank you," I interrupted him, trying to ignore the surprise on his face. "I could not brush my hair because of my wrist. It's still somewhat tender…" I trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Well," He replied, gathering his composure back from the shock. "You're welcome."

"Hey!" Imeron, completely oblivious to what had just happened, turned around from a small box on top of the table next to my bed. "Did you know that you had jewelry in here, Ondraya? Is it yours?"

I stood up and looked over his shoulder into the box. Indeed, there were several beautiful necklaces inside. "I…no. They're not. I didn't even know they were in here."

"You should put one on!" He smiled, pleased with himself for the brilliant idea.

"I...what? No…no. I have never worn one before, I don't think it would be such a good…"

"You've never worn one?" Fionan repeated incredulously.

"No. I have an awful tendency to break things and I don't know what I would do if I ever broke one of those…"

"Nonsense!" Imeron smiled more. "They were obviously left in here as a gift for you!"

Fionan nodded. "Yes, I believe Lord Elrond would be insulted if you _didn't_ wear one."

"But…I…"

Imeron draped one around my neck and clasped it behind me. "Tada!"

"Yes, that will do. It matches your dress very well." Fionan nodded.

I turned to look in the mirror. Fionan was right. The silver chain and flower beautifully complimented the deep blue dress I was wearing.

"Now come," Fionan demanded. "We are going to be late for breakfast if you two do not hurry." He brushed out of the room and began down the hallway.

Imeron hummed and followed him. I fell in step behind the pair.

"We'll take the shortcut," Fionan announced suddenly, veering from the hallway and stepping outside.

We made our way between the stables as Fionan greeted various workers. We were nearly to the dining hall when I heard a sound that made me stop in my tracks.

Barking. Dogs were barking, just like they had in one of those visions. My mind raced. The vision was the one with the crying woman. She had been standing by a window, and I had heard the sounds of dogs through it.

These dogs sounded exactly the same!

Quickly, I ran towards the noise. Just around the corner were four or five dogs, lounging. Two of them were playing, barking at one another. All were white, with black or brown spots.

I stood there a moment, unsure what to do now. What did this mean? Could it just be a strange coincidence?

No. It was _too_ coincidental that the Lady would send me to Rivendell, where my visions seemed to take place, only to have me stumble upon dogs like those in the visions.

One of them came to me suddenly, sniffing. I froze. I had never been around dogs before. What was I supposed to do? Maybe if I stood perfectly still, he would go away…

It was not my luck. Two more trotted over and joined the first in sniffing me all over. After what seemed like eons of sniffing, I felt a long, cold tongue on my hand. He was licking me!

"No!" I whispered, shaking my hand away. "Go away, doggy!"

One of the dogs started to bark at me and I jumped. He was wagging his tail, his tongue hanging lazily out of the side of his mouth. He released another bark and I jumped again. The first one, who had stopped licking, was pushing his head under my hand. Quickly I snapped my hands up. "No! Shh! Shoo, doggies!" The third clawed gently at my skirts, whining and gazing up at me with soulful, blue eyes.

Now all of the dogs were gathered around me, trying to see what their friends were making the commotion about. There was much sniffing and barking, and every tail was wagging. Most were whining as they tried to shove the others aside so that they could get to me.

Hesitantly, I lowered my hand and patted a head once or twice. The tail wagged harder. I bent over slightly, extending my other hand, cautiously, to another dog. I pet him and he began to lick my face happily. They were all trying for my attention now. I smiled, and a small laugh escaped my lips.

"Wow," Someone behind me laughed slightly. "They are always friendly, but they are really craving your attention, aren't they?"

I spun around. "Oh…I…are these your dogs? I'm sorry…I…I heard them barking and my curiosity got the better of me…I have never seen dogs before…" I was doing my best to remain as polite as I knew how to be.

The man smiled. Being that he was an elf, it was hard to tell how old he was, but he seemed to be more mature. Had he been human, I might have thought him to be in his mid-thirties.

"Don't worry. They are not mine, but it is ok. I am just surprised to see the dogs take to someone so quickly."

I squirmed slightly under his gaze. A few of the dogs trotted over to him, and he pet their heads absently.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Ondraya, sir."

"Well then, Ondraya, it is nice to meet you. I am Elladen."

"Ondra! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Imeron exclaimed as he rounded the corner suddenly. The dogs all turned their heads to look at him. Fionan was right behind him.

"Lord Elladen," He gave a small bow. "Good morning. How are you?"

"I am well, Fionan, and you?" Elladen replied casually. He did not seem perturbed in the least, only happy.

"I…am well," Fionan answered, his eyes shifting from Lord Elladen to me and back again. "Everything here is…copasetic?"

"O yes, yes," Lord Elladen nodded. "I was simply introducing the young lady to the dogs. My brother will be pleased to hear that someone shares his interest in them."

"Yes, I'm sure," Fionan agreed. He looked towards me again. "Well, we are actually late for breakfast now, Ondraya, we should be going."

"Uh, yes, well… Have a good day then, Lord Elladen." I managed my best curtsey and quickly followed Fionan and Imeron towards breakfast.

When I looked back, Lord Elladen was gone, and the dogs were lounging once more.

* * *

  
Note: I decided to make the dogs Dalmatians because they are the same size as the dogs I pictured in my head, and because they were bred to hunt and work with horses. I'm sure they don't have them in Middle Earth, but they worked well for the story, so they're staying  Tee hee

Hope you liked it! Please review!

Elfpilot


	9. Haunting Memories

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS

This disclaimer applies to both ch.8 and ch.9

Thanks a million to: sk8erbabz, Smiley Face3, Lear4572, LegolasIsMine, Tiffany-45, Crecy, Illeanah, Angel312, and SamWiseGirl12, who all reviewed! THEY are the ones who got this chapter up.

* * *

Fionan, Imeron, and I walked into the dining hall. Fionan was still scolding me about holding us up and making us tardy. 

"Honestly, Ondraya, can't you ever be on time? We were doing just fine until you felt the need to go running off and throw yourself to the dogs—literally."

I turned red and attempted to discreetly brush some of the mud from the dogs off of my skirts. "I did not _throw_ myself to the dogs, Fionan." My scowl deepened as I bit my lip, preventing any of my more untoward remarks from slipping.

_Be nice, Ondraya._ I ordered myself.

Fionan huffed. "The situation wouldn't have been half as bad if you hadn't been pestering Lord Elladen on top of it all."

"I wasn't pestering anyone!"

"O, c'mon, Fionan!" Imeron interrupted. "We both know that Ondraya's just got worse curiosity than that cat who's always getting killed."

Fionan chuckled. "You certainly have a unique perspective on the world, my friend. That cat is not real."

Imeron looked truly surprised. "Really? I dunno, Fionan, I think he's real."

Fionan gave him a skeptical glance. "How can one _always_ get killed? It is possible to die only once."

Imeron smile grew, as though only he had the secret to the riddle. "Nope; that's where your wrong. Satisfaction always brings the cat back."

Fionan rolled his eyes. "O, enough of that. We are at the dining hall. Compose yourselves." He gave me a sharp glance and then pushed the door open.

I glowered over the fact that he was still angry at me, but quickly tried to wipe my face clear when the other people at breakfast came into view.

"Ah! Fionan! There you are!" Lord Elrond called. "We were worried; everyone believed that some mishap had befallen you."

Fionan gave me another quick glimpse before replying, "Only the mishaps that I suffer daily, my lord."

There was a small chortle, for apparently his reference to me had not been missed. As a servant directed me to my seat, I found that I was once again hiding angry, red cheeks.

"Don't let them get to you," Someone whispered amusedly in my ear.

I turned and stared into the face of Prince Legolas.

"Good morning, your highness." I forced a good tone into my voice.

He smiled. "I see that someone met the dogs of Lord Elrohir."

I was confused for a moment. How could he possibly know that? Then I looked down and realized that I had missed a very distinct paw print in my primping earlier.

"Yes, the cause of our tardiness, I'm afraid." Fionan interjected. "After we recovered Miss Ondraya from the hounds, though, Imeron told her that she was more curious than 'that cat who is always getting killed'."

Everyone laughed at the remark, and Imeron smiled as though someone had given him a badge for being the cleverest person in the world.

"He's one to talk," I grumbled and he stuck his tongue out at me childishly, still grinning.

The subject quickly faded, however, as a noble at the other end of the table started a conversation about a piece of literature. I zoned out of the dialogue, though, for I had no interest in such topics.

My reverie was only broken when a plate was finally placed before me. The dish seemed to be some sort of bread, topped with honey and berries.

I glanced around and saw that most conversation had quieted as the five or six other diners eagerly tucked into their breakfasts.

I looked back to my dish. It had to have honey. I had done well in avoiding the horrible substance ever since I escaped from Dagrius. Yet it seemed that the day of reckoning had finally come, and the honey was already beginning to draw up certain, distinct memories…

_I put the plate down on the table for Dagrius—it was his noontime meal and today was my day to serve him._

_He eyed me appreciatively as I set the food before him. "Ondraya, my pretty darling, it has been long since I last saw you." _

"_Indeed it has, my lord." I murmured softly, keeping my eyes downcast. _

_He grabbed my wrist before I could withdraw my hand from the platter. "Where have you been hiding? I haven't seen you since the last time you had to be punished for attempting to run off. My poor, little Ondraya—always getting crazy ideas in her head. It never ceases to amaze me." He pulled my chin closer to his face. "I have been awfully hungry lately." _

_It was clear that he was not referring to food, and I did not attempt to stop him when he eagerly pressed his lips to mine I did not attempt to thwart him when he began to run his hands along the length of my body, either, even when he became more and more aggressive, his arousal growing. _

_He was never known for his gentleness when it came to such matters, but it still took me completely unawares when he reached for the large, silver knife on the table. He sliced cleanly through the threads of my blouse—and several layers of my flesh. _

_The second that I felt the warm blood flowing freely down my chest, instinct seized me. I threw my arms out, knocking the knife from his grasp and striking him straight across the cheek. _

_There was only one, frozen moment, when I saw intense rage in Dagrius's eyes, before I was down on the ground. He was screaming obscenities at me, swinging his fists in blinded fury. I felt the bruises forming already, and there was no moment of relief before he grabbed the jar of honey on the table and shattered it on the floor next to me. Shards of glass bit into my face and I screamed. But he was far from finished._

_A devious grin spread over his features and he shouted for more honey. I tried to get to my feet, to get away, but he kicked me back down and easily held me there. Another girl quickly rushed in and set several more jars of honey down on the table before scurrying back out. _

_He took one of the containers in his hands, that wicked grin still upon his face. "Perhaps this will sweeten your demeanor, my little dove." His words mocked me, and his laugh echoed in my ears as he began to pour the honey over my face. I gagged as it slowly crept its way up my nostrils and down my throat. My eyes were squeezed shut, yet there was no reprieve. The honey burned in the cuts made from the glass, and it seemed forever that I could not breathe. The honey was so thick and sweet, like molasses, that it completely cut off my airways; the weight of Dagrius upon my chest was no help, either. The irony of it all occurred to me, of course—this death by sweet strangulation. _

_Yet I layed there for what seemed an eternity. I was bitterly aware of my very exposed chest, as it was still bleeding freely and the pain was so sharp, it burned. The sting from the cuts would have had me screaming, as well, but I could draw no breath. I was in bitter agony and he knew it. He enjoyed it.  
_

_Finally, what I deemed eons later, he hauled me to my feet. A small towel was thrown at me, but I was coughing and sputtering, trying to force the honey to relent its hold on my air passages._

"_Quit your gagging! Get out of my sight!" He growled. _

I remember that I had blindly staggered for the door, still on the desperate endeavor of drawing air. But my throat had been clogged, my face and chest in excruciating torment, and it was nearly impossible to find my way. My hands and neck were covered with honey, and I could not wipe it from my eyes or nose. Then, as though a gift of the gods, I felt grass under my feet—I was outside!

Vomit had risen from my stomach, however, and I doubted that there was any more room in my throat. I bent over, and gravity took its course. The honey and all of my stomach fluids presented themselves on the grass, over and over. It was another long moment before I could draw fresh air.

For weeks after the event, my hair was incredibly sticky, and it seemed that no amount of water or soap would ever be able to permanently remove the viscous coating from my long tresses. The smell followed me wherever I went, like a plague. I also had to wear bandages across my chest for several months, which hindered any movement that I made with more and more unbearable pain.

Since that day, I had never been able to look at honey the same. The very thought of it was enough to make me gag and the sight of it always seemed to induce pains in my chest—pains strangely similar to those made my a knife. They were the same pains that I was getting now.

I looked around the room again, almost frantic. No one noticed my despair. But they couldn't understand anyway.

My neck felt clammy under my long hair, and I began to draw deep breaths, trying to reassure myself that I was not going to suffocate.

"I…I…please excuse me. I think I need to go to my room for a moment," I sputtered out, and, without waiting for an answer, fled the dining hall. I was intensely aware of the six or so pairs of eyes that burned into my back, but I paid them no heed. The pain in my chest was growing sharper and my breathing was becoming ragged. I had already broken out into an anxious sweat some time ago.

Suddenly, I felt grass under my feet, and the awul day rushed fully back to me, hitting me like a ton of bricks. I fell to my knees behind a rose bush and wretched. My stomach was empty, but I could do nothing to stop the heaving.

My cheeks burned in remembrance of the humiliation that I had suffered from Dagrius. It wasn't just that incident—there had been countless others. I was, of course, used to being beaten in Dagrius's keep, but that had been the first time that he had ever pulled a weapon on me. That had been the first time that I had ever come so close to death, his laughter ringing in my ears. Yet that would not be the last time. I would suffer a dozen more near-death experiences before I escaped from Dagrius.

Finally, the pain in my chest subsided, and the dizziness that had forced me to the ground relented. I sat there for some time, gasping for fresh air.

Two pairs of feet appeared before me, and Haldir knelt down; Prince Legolas was close behind him.

"Ondraya, are you alright?" Haldir put a large hand to my shoulder.

I merely nodded, not trusting my ability to speak.

"What happened? Why did you leave?" Legolas inquired. Genuine concern was etched on his face.

"I…I felt very ill all of a sudden. I think that it may have been a result of the…the incident the other night." They both knew that I was referring to the break-in of Traven and his fellow rats.

"Yes," Haldir murmured speculatively. "I think you should have stayed abed longer; you are not fully recovered from the mishap."

I just nodded again, allowing him to help me up. Legolas placed a hand on my other shoulder, to steady me.

"We will return you to your room. You must rest more." Haldir instructed. "I will inform Lord Elrond that, for the rest of the day, you are indisposed."

"Would you like your breakfast brought to your room?" Legolas offered.

"No!" I practically shouted, instantly receiving strange looks. I quickly brought myself back under control and thought of an excuse for my sudden outburst. "No, no thank you. I don't think I can handle any food right now."

They nodded and we arrived at my door.

"I will send a maid to help you change," Haldir stated. "Then you will rest for the remainder of the day. No more gallivanting around the city until Lord Elrond says that you are truly capable."

"Yes. Thank you." I replied simply, wearily, and with a turn of the knob, I slipped into my room without another word.

I had no intentions of waiting for a maid, of course, and quickly changed into a robe that was meant for sleeping. I slipped a day cloak over it, so as not to offend any passing nobles with my impropriety, and I started out the door.

My intentions, naturally, were to sneak into the kitchen and grab a heel of bread or biscuit—anything to settle my queasy stomach. I had taken two steps, however, when I heard the voices down the hall. As soon as I realized to whom the voices belonged, though, I halted myself.

"I do not trust her," Haldir stated. "She is hiding something. All of Rivendell knows that she is up to no good and that she has a hidden agenda."

My brows knitted together. Pompous ass.

"I do not know what to think, my friend. She certainly is a strange girl."

"I am warning you now, Legolas, to avoid her. The Lady Galadriel and I spoke about her, and we both agree that something about her is…off."

"Then why did the Lady want her brought to Rivendell?"

"She did not say. Her exact orders to me, however, were to warn Lord Elrond that the girl is trouble. Not only that, but she is crude and barbaric. The Lady also wanted me to tell Lord Elrond that the Valar have some hand in the girl's destiny, and that in order for her fate to unfold, she must remain in Rivendell."

"What destiny?"

"Even the Lady could not say, but I think that it is a corrupt one--the girl herself is corrupt, Legolas, or else she would not need to be under the supervision of Lord Elrond. The Lady told him to watch Ondraya because Galadriel is sure that whatever it so strange about her will manifest itself in ugly truths."

"And what did Lord Elrond have to say about all of this?"

"He was perturbed, of course, but he will handle the situation as only he can. I have utmost faith in him. As for you and I, however, we should steer clear of her unless Lord Elrond needs us to baby sit her."

"You don't think that those attacks the other night were random, do you Haldir?"

"Of course not. Rivendell is more than well-guarded. Only a fool would try to break in simply for the sake of thievery. No. Those criminals had a vendetta to settle—and I believe that Ondraya's life was the debt owed. If we had not come when we did, she would certainly be dead."

"Yes, I agree with you there," Legolas murmured, clearly deep in thought.

"But come," Haldir began once more. "Let us not allow the girl to ruin what's left of our breakfast. I'm sure it will still be warm if we get back soon."

I listened as their footsteps faded down the hall. Rage had been building within me and I stormed back into my room, releasing my fury on the door with a slam.

Trouble? _Warn_ Lord Elrond?

Well. I knew better than to stay anywhere that I was not welcome—destiny or no.

And with that, I began to throw my few, meager belongings into my travel pack.

* * *

Well. I really hope that you enjoyed that. I'm sorry that it's been so long. I know that the chapter was long overdue. But please review and lemme know whatcha thought : ) 

Crimson


	10. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS

* * *

I stopped myself from immediately running out the door. With a few deep breaths, I took hold of my anger long enough to sit down on the bed. I could not leave now. I would be stopped before I was two steps out the door. No. I would wait for nightfall. I would make them think that I really had just fallen ill and that nothing else was amiss.

A knock sounded on the door. Quickly, I laid down and drew the covers up. "Come in."

Imeron entered. "How are you feeling, Ondra?"

A pang of guilt struck my heart when I saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I am fine, Imeron."

He smiled and pulled a book out from behind his back. "I thought that you might get bored in here."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I myself am not one for reading," He admitted, sitting on the foot of my bed. "But I figured that you really had nothing else to do."

There was a long stretch of silence, which was completely uncharacteristic of Imeron. Then he asked, "Are you hungry? I know that we just had breakfast, but I am starving."

I smiled again. _That_ was the Imeron that I knew. "Very hungry. You sneaking into the kitchens?"

He grinned impishly. "But of course, my fair lady." And with an elaborate, foolish bow, he slipped out the door, humming to himself.

Still grinning to myself, I reached for the book that he had brought me. Knowing Imeron, he had probably gone to the library, stopped at the first shelf, and chosen a completely random book. As soon as I examined the book, however, I began to wonder. It was bound in deep, green leather, and there was no title on the cover or the spine. The pages were worn, and the golden tones of overuse stained them. The ink had some splotches, but the handwriting was small and neat, even elegant. Yet there was no clue, anywhere, as to who the author was. The book consisted entirely of dates and what seemed to be short memoirs. This was someone's diary!

"Tada!" Imeron bounded into the room, his arms full of food.

"Did you bring the entire kitchen with you?"

"Almost!" Again, that mischievous smirk.

"Just toss me some bread."

He handed me an entire load and resumed his seat on my bed.

"Imeron,"

"Yeah?" His mouth was full with an assortment of fruits and elvish pastries.

"Where did you find this book?"

"Well, I went into that big room…"

"The library?"

"That's what they call it? Ok. So I went to the library and there was a big stack of books on the floor by one of the tables. I just grabbed one." He popped a small, cherry tomato into his mouth.

I nodded, also taking my fill of the food and allowing the subject to drop.

* * *

Night fell quickly. I had slept most of the day away, to ready my mind and body for the journey ahead. Thanks to Imeron's haul, I did not need to go to the kitchen for supplies. I packed the most imperishable items and a few, more spoilable ones for the first few days. I had tricked Imeron into giving me a pairs of his breeches and one of his tunics. These I slipped on, along with my own pair of sturdy boots.

I looked around the room one, last time, making sure that I had packed all the necessities. My eyes fell upon the book, still lying innocently on the bed. If it had had eyes, we would have been locked in a staring contest. I knew that it would take up space, but I had never really had the opportunity to read before… It could be interesting… I tucked the book into my bag and walked towards the balcony. Peering over, I found that it wasn't an especially long way to the ground.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I stepped over the balcony and lowered myself slowly. I was no master of stealth, but apparently, my skills were good enough that I was able to escape Rivendell without drawing any attention.

* * *

NARRATOR'S PERSPECTIVE

* * *

The sun rose over Rivendell, shining through the colored leaves and casting a golden glow.

Haldir sighed to himself as he made his way down the hall. He would not be able to enjoy the fair weather today, for Lord Elrond had requested that he tend to Ondraya. He arrived at her door with yet another sigh and rapped the thick wood with his knuckles.

"Ondraya! Ondraya! Rouse yourself!" He waited for a few moments longer, still knocking. Still, there was no answer, so he opened the door. "Ondraya?"

The room was empty. Confusion seized him and he threw the blankets off of the bed.

Nothing.

Haldir swept through the room like a storm, searching for Ondraya or _some_ clue. There was absolutely nothing. All that remained in the room were the jewelry and dresses that she had been lent.

Haldir made for Lord Elrond's study. The door was closed, but he allowed himself in anyway.

"My lord! Ondraya is missing!"

Lord Elrond looked up from his books. "You cannot find her?"

"No, my lord, her rooms are empty! Everything is gone!"

"She ran away?"

"I assume so, my lord."

Lord Elrond sighed. "Send a search party. She needs to return to Rivendell.

* * *

Shortly, Imeron, Fionan, and Haldir were assembled together to search for Ondraya.

"Haldir!" Someone called. "Allow me to accompany you; I am skilled in tracking," Prince Legolas drove his horse beside Haldir's.

"Your highness, do not worry. She is but a human girl; we will be able to find her." Fioanan replied.

"Perhaps, but she is my friend and I would like to assist you."

When neither Fioanan or Haldir could voice another objection, Legolas gave a small smile and set his horse off down the path.

They rode in silence for a short while, but a steady conversation slowly formed.

"Imeron, you were with Ondraya yesterday. What did she say?" Fioanan asked and Imeron shrugged.

"She was fine. I brought her lunch and some books and we just chatted for a while. Then she got tired and I left."

"She didn't seem upset?"

"No. She was laughing a lot. Why do you think she left?"

"Maybe she didn't feel welcome," Legolas stated, casting a look in Haldir's direction.

"Aw, Ondra couldn't care less about that," Imeron waved a hand, as though shooing a fly.

"The girl really has no manners. I doubt she would be bothered by the idea of placing a burden upon a host," Haldir glowered.

"Haldir, you have truly surprised me lately," Legolas admitted sadly, shaking his head slightly. "I know not where my friend has gone, but he would never have cast aside a person in need."

Haldir frowned. "The only help that she needs is to be beaten out of her barbaric habbits—perhaps then she could make herself into some asset to society. The girl has her tricks, however, and I am sorry that they have overtaken you, Legolas. _I_ thought that you would have better sense than to fall for such ridiculous antics."

* * *

After an hour or so more of searching, the group decided to split up—hoping to cover more ground. Haldir and Fionan, of course, refused to admit that they were having trouble in locating Ondraya. They kept insisting that they thought the time would be good for her to reflect on her actions and decorum.

Legolas and his horse loped along quietly, Legolas still reflecting on recent events. He was greatly troubled by what Haldir had said. He knew that Haldir was not a bad person, but he was stubborn, opinionated, and, in this case, wrong. Legolas wondered how Haldir could miss the clues of depression that Ondraya so clearly emitted. She was defensive, quick to shoot down anyone who threatened to break her barriers, and she was uneasy, always glancing over her shoulder.

Legolas sighed. Haldir's shortcomings weren't the only problems, however. The biggest conundrum, at present, was that Ondraya still hadn't been located. It escaped Legolas as to how a mere human girl still managed to evade him—he had yet to find even a trace! It was as though she had simply disappeared. But then, that was what she wanted.

Sighing yet again, he dismounted from his horse and allowed it to graze on the grass underfoot. He knelt at the stream nearby and splashed water on his face. After he had blinked the liquid from his eyes, he noticed a small boot on the opposite bank. He grinned slightly and stood.

"You can come down now, Ondraya. Your shoe has betrayed you."

Indeed, a small, lithe figure descended from the tree on the stream's other edge.

"What do you want?" She growled, angrily pulling on the traitorous boot.

"Everyone is out looking for you; we are worried. Why did you leave?" In one step, he crossed the water current. She instantly backed up, her scowl deepening. "Please," He extended a hand.

"Why should I trust you?"

He frowned slightly. "Why shouldn't you?"

Her scowl faltered for a moment, then returned with even more force. "Do not toy with me, your _highness_," She spat the last word viciously.

"Ondraya, please. Come here. I am not trying to trick you. Please, I am just worried." He stepped closer again, slowly, as though approaching a wounded animal. When she didn't move, he stepped again. When only a few inches separated them, she attempted to dart away, but he quickly reached out and caught her small hand in his grasp. She tried to tear it away from him, and she almost succeeded for he was momentarily caught off guard by her strength. He quickly regained his focus, however, and pulled her in close, holding her to him so that she could not escape. After another bout of struggles, she finally relaxed, heaving slightly from the effort.

"Ondraya," He tried again. "Please. Why did you leave?"

"I heard you and Haldir talking," She snapped, though the venom in her voice was slowly dissipating, slowly being replaced by weariness.

"I am so sorry that you heard that," Legolas apologized.

"Sure!" She snarled and pushed him off of her, her ire suddenly refreshed. "Of course you are!"

"I am," Legolas offered again, softly.

They stood there for a long, awkward stretch of silence. Then she exhaled sharply and turned on her heel to leave.

"Just go away, Legolas. I have had enough of people and their lies."

"I am not lying!" He insisted, his frustration steadily growing.

She whipped around. "THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD CHOOSE YOUR COMPANY MORE CAREFULLY!"

No one said anything—they were too busy attempting to glare the other into submission.

Then Legolas forced himself to take a deep breath, closing his eyes for an instant to recollect himself.

"I am sorry. I should not have lost my temper. You are right."

She still glowered, her arms crossed.

"Please," He continued. "Come back to Rivendell with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have no desire to return to Rivendell—none in the slightest."

"O come now. That's now true."

"O isn't it?" She growled, fixing him with a poisonous stare.

"No," He shook his head, again taking small steps towards her, talking as he went. "You know that you would far prefer to eat their meals than hard, traveling food. You would prefer to sleep in comfortable beds than beds of rock, on the ground. And you would prefer to be with people than be by yourself."

She looked up, for he was no so close that his height prevailed. "I want nothing more to do with people!" She ground out through clenched teeth, her anger barely held in check.

His brows knitted and he looked at her in near disbelief. "It is not that bad, Ondraya. Everyone has to put up with politics, no matter where they live. But people are not as terrible as you make them out to be."

"That, Legolas, proves that you have no idea what you are talking about," With a final glare, she turned and began leave.

"O come now!" He called after her. "What, then, have people ever done to you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, then looked over her shoulder in apparent disbelief. "I…I cannot even believe that you have the audacity to ask such a thing!"

"I do." He strode towards her. "Go on then. Go ahead and tell me."

Without hesitation, Ondraya slapped him clear across his cheek.

His eyes widened as his hand instinctively covered the red sting on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO IDEA –NONE—WHAT PEOPLE HAVE DONE TO ME! YET YOU STAND THERE, _SO _PRESUMPTUOUS, AS IF YOU ACTUALLY HAVE ANY KNOWLEDGE OF WHERE I HAVE BEEN OR WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH!" Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, and her body shook as her strength began to waver, but she continued to scream. "I HATE YOU, LEGOLAS! I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING IF YOU ARE MY _FRIEND_?"

The tears were now flowing freely down her face and her hysterical assault continued, but lost some of its ferocity as her energy depleted.

He caught her wrists, gently, and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed, incredible grief wracking her small frame. He put his arms around her, not completely sure of what had transpired, but held her that way until the weeping began to subside. Eventually, they stopped altogether, and Ondraya was silent, except for the occasional sniffle.

Some time passed, and the sun began its descent towards the horizon, basking everything in a red, golden glow. Only then did Legolas dare to speak.

"Are you alright?"

She could only nod.

He pushed her off of him slightly, so that he could see her face. "What is wrong?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"Please," He insisted soflty.

She took a few uneasy breaths, then looked directly into his eyes.

"I thought that we were friends, Legolas." Her voice was small, hoarse.

He softened instantly. "We are! I am so sorry, Ondraya. I did not realize that I was pushing you somewhere that you did not want to go… I just…I am concerned for you. I want you to come back to Rivendell."

She shook her head, though her demeanor was of defeat. "I don't want to go."

"Why?" He pried gently.

"Because no one understands."

"O. Well, I know that it is hard to be new, but Ondraya, please come. I promise that I will be there more often. I have not been as supporting as I could have…"

"No," She interrupted. "I appreciate the effort, Legolas, but really—no one can understand."

Confusion clouded his features. "What? Understand what, Ondraya?"

He watched as she examined him, looking him over. He wondered what she was searching for. Finally, she met his eyes and sighed. It was clearly the sigh of a beaten will.

She unfolded her arms and pulled down the collar of her shirt.

Legolas blinked in astonishment for a moment, then quickly turned away. "Ondraya, I…"

"No," She said quietly. "It's ok. You can look."

Still fighting some apprehension, Legolas cast his gaze towards her once more. He instantly noticed a black mark on her shoulder. Dumbfounded and intrigued, he stepped closer.

Clearly branded on the top of her arm was a crescent moon, turned so that it was shaped like a u, and in its hollow was a heart, cleanly pierced through the top by a dagger.

Legolas gaped. "What…what is it?"

"I am marked. It means that I am his property."

* * *

So there it is. I apologize for the confusing points of view, but they served the purpose that I required of them. I know that there are also several typos that I missed, because I typically proofread (and still miss things, LoL), but I do not have time. I just wanted to get this up real quick as a post-holidays treat :)

Please leave a review (in the fading spirit of the holidays)!

Life, love, and prosperity to you,

Crimson


End file.
